Reverted to the Past
by HermoineSirius4ever
Summary: A war is lost with betrayal from one so close to them. Follow Hermione has she is flung to the past by some force . Will she be able to save the Potters and Longbottoms. What is the role of Sirius Black in all this ? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Reverted to the past

The war raged out like a blazing fire. Spells were being thrown in jets of multicolored lights. The snake was slain but Harry was dead. Before she knew the sword of Gryffindor was thrust in her hand and the dark faction was winning , one would ask how , the answer was simple enough, Harry was betrayed by the one person he forgave for every crime, his first friend Ron Weasley. Hermione could not think anymore she was numb yet kept running through the forest looking for a way to escape. Her brother, her best friend was dead. Even her nemesis Malfoy took a curse for her to save her. his eyes pleading her to get away, his last moments redeeming all the wrongs he ever committed. As she was ran she remembered her brother's death, when he survived Riddle's curse, he stood up as Neville killed the snake and Draco tossed the wand to him to finish the beast only to be betrayed by Ron, Ron who cast the killing curse on Harry from behind and.. .. her brother fell. Then she knew they lost the war, their hope had died. Everyone was quick to follow Neville , Luna , Susan , Draco Remus and Tonks everyone fell at the hands of the dark bastards. The Weasley were split Molly Ron and Ginny had turned Dark and they lived but the rest. She tumbled and fell and soon was surrounded by the death eaters. The crazy bitch came on to her.

"Running away mudblood, where will you hide anyways, come on mudblood, I have promised many people that you will be their reward. Lets have some fun before shall we? They dont need you fully alive anyways"

I saw Ron looking at me gleefully leaning on to his bitch sister "You bastard, I hope you rot in hell. He was your best friend. How could you?"

Ron smiled evily " You mudblood whore, who was his friend.. I was not ... no we were in it for the money. That arrogant loser was filthy rich . You all followed and believed Dumbledore and though we were not idiots like you to blindly follow him ...no... He paid us money .. hell he paid the entire world to keep Harry miserable well expect you.. Oh saint you... you always stood by him.. your dear brother.. what a joke!"  
I have shocked at the level of betrayal, she thought "I was so helpless my Harry , my brother. I failed to protect me, I promise to avenge you."  
I spit on him and he back handed me , the death eaters were all laughing.

"Rot in hell you bastard... I swear on everything I hold dear, I will make you suffer." she cried , they felt her magic swirl around her. Some of the death eater took a step back including the Ron and Ginny.

"Come on Weasley, I have been wanted to play with her for a long time, if you are finished with the stories.

"Well, yes I am almost done but this bitch should know the truth , I need to get it off my chest ..right Ginny."

"Yes, listen mudblood... we never liked you, hated you and your know it all swot ways.. everything was a plot from the beginning which involved lot of memory charms potions and god knows what. Hell Dumbledore had to suppress and bind lots of your and others magic, including the grandparent Potter. Once that old coot died the money stopped so ...we felt we need a better avenue for income so well met the Lestrange , family connection , purebloods and all that rot. We have been feeding them information to them all along, well technically we wanted that Riddle dead. We have better Pureblood Lords and Ladies like Madame Lestrange here. Once we finish with you, we will go and take the Potter and other money. I cant wait though, so do me a favor and die or no don't because Greyback has been drooling for you. "

Hermione was physically ill with all these truth, " I welcome death" she thought," at least, I will met my family, Harry , Sirius and all. I rather die than submit to these bastard to violate me."

Then it began the torture , my body was numb by the torture curse raining on me. A sudden gasp was heard. I felt a kind of warmth covering me. I raise my head in a sudden burst of energy from inside me.

Ron was shocked, the mudblood was losing her sense with the torture, she was being paid back for all the humiliation she and Potter caused him. Then suddenly she started glowing. Her features began changing. Her hair changed first. It turned midnight black and longer . Then a bright gold light enveloped her and she vanished and everything went black.

Hermione was cold, yet she felt fresh, like waking up from a long fulfilling sleep. She remembered everything that happened and sat up feeling bit disoriented. She looked around she was in a garden of some sort, which oddly felt familiar. She heard a church bell chime. She looked around her, next to her was the sword and on her belt loop was her beaded bag. She checked her holster and found the wand in safely, which was odd because she sure she lost it in the run. Well she got her wand and secured her surroundings and started looking around, then it hit that she was in godric hollow and something was odd because there were Halloween decoration so unless the people of Godric Hallow had a obsession with craved pumpkins, it should be Halloween night rather than early MAy . Then it hit her. She quickly did a tempus charm and to her shock the time 06:00 pm , 31 October, 1981.  
It was day Harry's parents died, okay, she didnt know the time when they were murdered but what if they were alive.

She walked around the place trying to locate the Potter house which was protected under the charm. What to do now ? They were surely alive otherwise she would have been able to view the house. She rememebered the general location but ... Wait Sirius... She conjured a Patrouns , the otter bounced a minute and then looked at her. " Padfoot, deers are in danger". The otter disappeared.  
She remembered this from a conversation from long back with Sirius , the code for the marauders should anything go wrong.

She took the cloak from her beaded bag and covered herself , she didnt want to fall Riddle's path if she intended to save James and Lily Potter and everyone else. She waited for Sirius meanwhile formulating a plan to save the Potter and Sirius.

She heard a big roar she looked up and saw the motorcycle , to be more precise a flying motorcycle belonging to one Sirius Orion Black III. She felt her heart beat loudly and making him believe her story was very very important.

He landed and jumped of and ran in the direction of the house and looking around everywhere. She went to him and suddenly he turned around wand pointing in her direction, "who is there, I command you to revel youself or you will be big trouble"

Hermione lost whatever control and started giggling,she do not remember another time when she laughed so much, it was a long time ago in the tent with Harry.

She took of the cloak and looked at him. He stared at her mouth little open , "ohh god those lips", wait what ? She thought

His wand was trained on her.

"Padfoot, please you need to warn James , Voldermort is out to get them, their location has been revealed to him. Please.?"

"Who the fuck are you ?"  
He suddenly grabbed her tore her left sleeve but got shocked with Bellatrix's gift"

"I .. I am .. Sorry !"

"It is a long story but it is a gift from your cousin."

Sirius was shocked and furious and somehow felt the need to protect her but something about her appearance was reminding him of Mum P, James's mother Dorea Potter, he could not place it , maybe it was her nose or high cheekbones.

He was broken from his revie whren Hermione said " Listen my name is Hermione, I need to save the Potter and we have very little time. Wormtail has betrayed you and no you cant go after him, I need you to protect the Potter."

Sirius calmed a bit and then took out his communication mirror and called "James Potter"

A face very similar to Harry came to view on the mirror and said "Hey Pads, whats up ? everything alright ? Listen do you want to come over , I am bored out of my mind and Harry will be happy to see you ?"

"Prongs, I need to enter immediately, I have someone with me. Open the wards but as soon as I cross lock it down immediately."

The wards shimmered and Sirius grabbed her and ran into the small cottage. She felt the wards fall back as soon as they entered the porch .  
James opened the door and Sirius hugged him as if his life depended on it but James was shocked to silence at the person behind him. "Mia"

"What ?"

"Prongs, do you know her ?"

"Come in ... Lily come fast !"

James seem to be in shock and Lily came running out holding Harry.

"What happened" Lily asked "Oh my god ! Mia ? she looked at James who had a gobsmacked expression !

Sirius and Hermione was seriously confused and she was worried on the time they had left. She closed the door and said "Listen I am not Mia and I dont know who she is. Please listen to what I have to say patiently. I am Hermione Granger and I am from the future, my best friend's name was Harry Potter" everyone gasped and looked at little Harry and then at her.  
She took a deep breathe and said " in my past or future or whatever... Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and frame Sirius putting him in askaban for it and Harry was left with the Dursleys to be manipulated by Dumbledore at every stage of life and raised to be slaughter." She was crying so much but she had to get control of herself, after the final battle Harry when he finished Voldemort he was betrayed and I was cornered and everything was explained to me by a person who we believed to our best friend who sold us to the Death Eater but something happened and I woke up here. I believe it is my chance to save my best friends family and kill Voldermort along the line. I have proof for my friendship with Harry and she handed over the marauders map, the invisibility cloak and the sword of Gryffindor.

The Potters and Sirius were shocked and they looked like they were convinced that she was telling the truth because all these were one of its kind."Okay, here is the plan, Sirius , i need ..." she looked at them they were still standing and staring at her.  
"Please snap out of it will you . Everyone shook their head as if to regain their senses."Okay please .. everyone future depends on these plans. Lily do you want your child to spent his life being Petunia Dursley's elf." Lily and James were wide eyed and Lily hugged Harry closer, so Hermione continued " Okay so I am going decide everything and you will follow , then we once we get out of this safe ,I will explain everything clearly."

Everyone seem to agree to this so she continued " Sirius I know you and James are experts in creating golems and can make them to do a spell or two am I right ?" they both nodded to this "Okay so I need you to create four each, one for each Potter and you .Then we will do as follows , you and the Potters with Harry will hide in the closet which I will do a runic ward on, which only I can open and no one can detect it. I will hide under the cloak and mask everything like sound, smell and all that. I will stay in nursery where Harry and Lily's golem will wait for him. The moment he cast to kill the fake Harry I will kill him."  
The other looked like they wanted to protest , question and change the plan. "Trust me this is foolproof. I will kill him with the sword. It is guranteed option."

sirius asked "but what if he kills you while you trying to kill him. You can't sacrifice yourself for us."

They argued and finally she screamed " I dont care what you decide, I am doing to do this , I need to make sure Harry has his parents either way you guys will survive and will be able get away from the god damn country and take the Longbottoms with you."

Everyone was reluctant but Sirius and James got to work and the golems were ready and she took them to the Potter's master bedroom and expanded the closet, Lily spelled Harry to sleep and Hermione warded the closet and to any other person however strong would be seeing a blank wall,she was not the brightest witch for nothing.

She felt the ward ping which surprised her because she was sure only a Potter could feel the ward, 'not now ' she thought , she ran to the nursery and got under the cloak with the sword and spelled herself to be silent and masked the everything including her aura She could not take chances. She went to the corners opposite the crib. She heard fake James and Sirius being killed and was happy that her plans was properly underway. Fake Harry and Lily entered the room . Hermione spelled the blood ward on the crib with fake Harry, it was the same ward which Lily Potter had originally used. Just then the door flew of and in came the bigoted dark creature. She was replused and she forced herself to calm. Lily begged for Harry's life and was killed. Voldermort trained his wand on Harry pointed on the forehead. The moment the curse left it hit the ward touched fake Harry and bounced back and hit Voldermort just then she drove the sword into his bodies . There was a loud scream and the body was reduced to dust and only the wand and cloak was left. The crib was fine and the fake Harry sat in there with the gash on his head. No, this had to continue, this Harry is needed to see how things work out. Any golem can survive without support from the caster for a day or two.  
The sword feel with a clang. She grabbed and slipped it into the beaded bag.  
She started shaking like a leaf and could not control herself. She sat there for a minute and then she said the counter spell to release the runic ward. The Potter and Sirius came running to the room and saw the destroyed room and Hermione was lying in the room completely still and fake Harry looking at them with a gash on his head. They were truly grateful their child was safely sleeping in the closet room.

Sirius felt his heart break and then he felt her pulse , he felt the heart beat and he re enverated her. She woke up and Lily ran to get a calming draught. She quickly made Hermione to drink it. She calmed visibly. They heard someone downstairs. Hermione quickly spelled them invisible and threw the cloak for a good measure. They sat near the corner and waited for whoever it was to come. Hermione spelled Riddle's wand invisible.  
To their shock, Snape entered hugged fake Lily's corpse and started to accuses the child in the crib " you dirty half blood, could you not just died and let my Lily live. If you had died then my Lily would have been given to me as a reward for my service."  
To say the invisible four were repulsed by the dirty human in front of them would have been an understatement. Lily felt her skin crawling and she hugged James as if it would help her forget what she saw. There heard another voice underneath and Snape apparate out. Hagrid , the gameskeeper entered the room crying about James and Sirius , he cried even harder seeing Lily and then he grabbed the fake Harry and portkeyed out. Everyone was too shocked to process what happened. Hermione got up and said " Quick get up, we need to get to the next part. Sirius, James vanish the golems downstairs and she vanished Lily's. They retrieved Harry. "Now Harry suffered all his life for surviving the curse and killing Voldermort but now I am going to create some memories for you. They felt a memory being transferred into them where Hermione and Lily were protecting Harry while James and Sirius fought Voldermort , they finally got lucky and were able to kill him. The version showed James driving the sword through him while Sirius reductoed him.  
They would be the saviours , the heros. They heard the appraition pops and braced themselves for the Aurors. They were ready.

Mad-eye Moody and Crouch entered followed by lot ,many aurors and were shocked to see the Potter and Sirius and some girl who looked like Dorea Potter. "Black Potter what the hell happened.?" Moody asked.

"Sirius felt something was wrong and checked on Peter who was our secert keeper to find him missing and came here to see me trying to fight off Voldermort, he joined in and somehow I found this sword in my hand and just as Sirius threw a reducto i plunged him with it and he kinda died and left were ashes and a wand." Sirius gave over the wand and cloak which was collected in the evidence bag. Every person was staring at them in shock which Hermione noted was a common theme. "who is she ? Crouch Sr asked pointing at Hermione, before she could answer James said "She is Mia Potter my sister who was under treatment for a curse thrown at her on our 5th birthday. Her magic was unstable and kept acting up so mum and dad moved her to a special facility in switzerland. She recovered to move back and well she was staying with us. She was bit wary of joining the society in the war and our situation seem perfect to hide her."

Crouch and Moody seem placated with the answer and moved on ask about what happened. James offered the memory of the fight. He extracted the memory gave it in a vial. Then he launched into an explanation. She could partically see the admiration everyone had for the two marauders. This is exactly what would help her shaping this bloody country and drag it into this century from the dark ages and in all this Harry would the son and godson of who vanquished the Dark. She would make sure he would grow up as the powerful wizard he is meant to be and along the way the Weasley no those three traitors will be screwed to the moon and back. She had the marauders and a bright witch like her to help. So let the games begin.

The ministry folks were updated and sent their way. The group apparated to the Longbottoms, James launched his patrouns to Frank asking him permission to enter. Frank met them at the ward opening and took them inside. James launched to explain what happened and how things consipired and who Hermione was. Frank and Alice looked at her and she took a deep breathe and said ," you are also targets. Just like Harry , Nev also deserves his parents with full capacity, he should be able to grow as the powerful wizard he should become from a young age. Frank and Alice was attacked by the Lestranges and Crouch Jr to get the whereabouts of Voldermort(everyone flinches). The history should happen as it would but not necessarily to the people. Like we did for James and Lily, I intend to create golems for you and we will lure the four Death Eater , once they are in they will be trapped and the building will collapse to kill them. They dont deserve to live or to use the gift of magic and this my revenge for what Bella did to me. You may see me as a dark witch or whatever you please but I intend to do this because I have seen what they did to the world before because Dumbledore threw them into Askaban when they should have been executed for the type of crimes they committed. I swore on everyone I hold dear to finish them."  
She ranted and finally broke down. Sirius came over to her and hugged her and kissed her hair and said " Kitten, we dont hold this against you, we know exactly what those bastards are capable of and your plan and decision is the best. No point in keeping them in this world when it is a better place without them. Plus their death is not on our wands rather on the war wards so everything is fair game. The other couples agreed to this. They had the golems completed and placed and war wards were activiated, the Potters and the Longbottoms along with Sirius and Hermione portkeyed into Potter Manor. It was around 2 in the morning. They activiated the wards and Hermione added some of her own and made the place so secure even Dumbledore could enter with express permission, which was exactly her aim. She sat down and said " Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley home in Privet Drive and he was discovered in the morning so we have to go there anytime between now and say 6 and vanish the baby. I would be surprised though if Dumbledore would have guessed if the baby is a fake". Sirius and James snorted and said "Never."  
"Okay , so I know you are curious and frankly its a huge story so I would prefer going to Privat Drive and completing the task and then sitting down for story time."

It was then decided that Sirius and Hermione would go and the others would settle down the boys and take a bit of rest. Sirius retirved his motorcycle and held out his hand. She was bit skeptical about the flying. He pulled her gently and said "Trust me". She felt warm and fuzzy. 'Merlin , now is not the time to relive your stupid crush, but Godric, he looked delicious 'she thought. She climbed on and he cast a sticking charm for good measure. She held on to him and he flew to Surrey quickly. He parked the bike a bit away , near a park and they walked to the house. It was cold , Hermione was shivering but her heart was broken to think of poor little Harry who was thrown on the doorstep by Dumbledore. The least she could hope was that he had cast some warming charms. No she changed it all. There will be no Harry on the doorstep anymore nor will Harry grow up abused. Yes she had changed the bloody future for good. Sirius vanished the golem, burned the letter. The Dursleys will remain unaffected and have their perfectly normal life.

They quickly traveled back. Waiting for them were hot chocolates and eager faces. Hermione signed and sat down and began her tale. She told the story of the Boy-Who -Lived . The tale of how the boy saved a girl from the troll and how they became friends to the adventure they had saving the philsophers stone. She went to talk about her 2nd year how Harry was abused in the Dursley household and later Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secerts. She went on to talk about Sirius escaping Askaban to capture and kill Wormtail and all that happened in the 3years. Then came the triwizard tournament to the rebirth of Voldermort and the dementors from Umbridge and the hearing. The 5th years struggle and battle of DOM. She explained the death of Sirius and Harry's depression and isolation. She spoke of her attempts to contact him and Dumbledore convincing talk to keep Harry alone. She stopped for a break she could feel the highly wrought emotions the friends were going through. Lily and Alice went to check on the boys and came back , she launched the 6th year tale that ended with Dumbledore death which felt satisfying, it seem Karma was a bitch, he suffered but not enough then though now he would vanish from the wizarding mind to be remembered as a senile old man. She explained the task left by Dumbledore and the goddamn riddles and running across the country for the horcruxes. She explained Regulas sarifice and other objects much to the horror of the listeners. Finally she spoke about Ron leaving them and his return , their capture and her torture in Malfoy Manor. The Gringotts escape was met with admiration which worried her. Later the final battle and the betrayal and the following events. When she finished she felt relived and she shared her burden. The couples and Sirius had ashen face , they were furious for what the world had come to. They felt helpless but vowed to help the girl .. no woman in front of them to achieve her targets.

They were caught in a turmoil of emotions. It seem two anicent houses were targetted and was wiped out and cheated for wealth. Some drastic measures needed to be taken to bring it in control. It was time House Potter or rather the Earl of Gryffindor took control of things along with Earl Blackmoor and Earl of Greenwood. The three powerful house could change the political scene and it was time for some high level pranking to change thinking based on blood and origin.

 **This is completely AU , the** **characters belong to JK Rowling , but the plot is something that keep hopping around my head. I hope you like the story line. Please review and keep looking out for the following chapters... Toodles...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione went to the bathroom to freshen up. She remebered that James and everyone else expect Sirius seem to call her Mia. She wondered why ? She quickly finished freshening up and went was in to the main living room which much similar to the Gryffindor commonroom but was in a beige and cream tone . James was watching her , he shared a look with Frank who nodded . She looked around the room. It was a lounge type room with a comfortable sofa set across the room. There were some lounge chairs one of which was occupied by Sirius , who was napping but she do could see he was on high alert. That was something she had always admired in Sirius , he was highly aware of his surroundings, inspite of spending 12 years in prison, it might a features from his anigmaus is something she could research on

"She sat down opposite to James and Frank and looked at them. She had some questions to ask them. She started her voice breaking with her emotions "Well, I know my arrival and everything that happened beyond it is too much to take in and I have been very bossy and overbearing but it was not my desire to be so, I just wanted to make sure that Harry and Neville grow up in happiness and health. She was cut of by Lily and Alice hugging her and she broke down , she cried for her best friend, for her parents who knew nothing about her now, she cried for the Weasley who remained truthful and in light, she cried for all her friends , finally she felt her heart light, yes she could save them all. She could give everyone the life they deserved. She calmed down , Lily and Alice sat back . Lily gave her a glass of water. She accepted gratefully and drank it. She sat back and spoke, " I have some doubts though, who is Mia ?"

James had a sad look on his face, Frank spoke " Mia .. Hermione Dorea Potter , was James' younger sister, a miracle baby. James himelf was a late child but he had a sister 3 years later, a pretty little girl who was a perfect combination between the Potter and Black legacy. She had everyone spun around her little finger the moment she was born. She was a sister for me too. But it didnt last long."

James " It was her 3rd birthday, she was all decked up as a princess and we all were excited. Frank's dad even got her a special tiara but someone took her away from the nursery when she was napping, in the evening before the cake was to be cut and Uncle Greg and my father searched for her a lot. They put in lot of pressure politically and otherwise but we could not trace her. They did manage to capture the guy but he said something about a curse. We dont know the specifics but it was as if we could not trace her but the life force was strong in the familial magic, which lead us to believe that she was alive and her magic was strong. Slowly Dad and Mom retreated the search and left the rumors of her being attacked and her magic being unstable to go around. It is widely believed that she was in a facility outside Britain and well that is why Moody and other believed the story kept searching till he died and even I continued with Frank but then we heard about Voldemort hunting us and we went into hiding." He took a deep breath and Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

"When you came in through the door, I felt the bond flair and you look like how she would have been if she was with us today. I want to believe that you are Hermione Granger but my magic and my heart tells me otherwise. I would be gratefully if you came to the bank and met our account manager who was close to my parents and would know some way of determining if you are her.

Hermione was confused and she could not decide how to process what was being said. Logical thought said it could not be true, but we were considering magical possibilites right. If Gringotts could provide an answer might as well. "Yes, we should go to the bank to determine if anything is there in what you said." she said finally, she didnt know what to make of it. She was throughly confused because, it would give her a identity her but if it was true her whole life was a lie till now.

She sat back and closed her eyes, trying to calm her brain. She engaged her occulmacy shields to maximum, this was possibly the way she could stop her brain going into overdrive. She went up to bed and slept , she had to relax and sleep, she had lot to do in the coming years.

She heard the other going to bed, it has been a long day and night.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was meeting with Severus Snape. Snape was ranting on about Lily's death and here Dumbledore was glad the parents were dead and the child was alive , afterall the child was easy to manipulate and the Potter estate and Black estate was his to maintain till the child could come to inheritance, if the child will come to it. He had left the child on the doorstep of the Dursley with a complusion charm in the letter which would ensure their hatred to the child. Till the time the Potter brat came to Hogwarts, he would be mistreated and abused, so then he would see me as a saviour. He would moniter the child from here to check if the core level increase so to put a bind, for now the core level was low , maybe because of fighting the curse. He knew that Harry Potter was expectional strong and powerful wizard , it was not suprising James and Lily were powerhouse of magical strength ,if you add family magic it does wonders. The Potter line held the power and wealth and now he would ensure the child grows as a scapegoat. His thoughts turned to the Longbottoms, they need to be attacked and removed from the picture to avoid the issue of custody. It is a well know fact that Longbottoms align themselves to Potters. Well with Riddle gone the next best option is Bellatrix turned to Snape " Give Bellatrix the Longbottoms location, tell they know the whereabouts of their Dark Lod.

Snape looked at him with a scowl and turned and left. Everything was in place. The Potter child was on his way to mistreatment and abuse. The Longbottom child would be dead hopefully by tomorrow and that line would end with the old croon Augusta, well she would be in grief so that would make it easy for him to manipulate was highly satisfied with his planning. The wizarding world was his own to rule. Him defeating Grindelwald was the stepping stone, well no one knew that it was Andrew Potter who actually subdued him. He stunned them both and erased the memory and replaced it with him defeating Grindelwald and well he stole the wand from Andrew Potter. But the public knew that he was the victor and revered him. Now he will reap the benefits. Tomorrow the wizengamot was set to discuss the current situation. Maybe its time for a new minster. Some he could control. For now he should rest.

Hermione walk up to the shouts of Frank calling James. She ran out and met him, James and Sirius in the hallway he said ,"house has been attacked ,all we need to do is ensure that everyone gets caught under the house when the war wards blows the house.

Lily and Alice decided to stay back with the boys. Hermione and the men apprated to the Longbottom cottage and spells them self invisible. From the window they could see the fake couples being tortured with the curico curse. Hermione felt sick seeing the colours, she was reliving her torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius could feel her shivering he held her hand and pull her to him. She relaxed against his chest she felt safe, she inhaled his warm send which reminded her of leather,diesel and something spicy. She took a deep breath and calmed herself and turned to Frank said "It's time." Frank nodded and turned the house and started chanting in Latin to activate the war wards. meanwhile, Hermione threw up an anti portkey and anti apparition ward to ensure that the attackers were trapped in the house. James and Sirius used a mass spell to to shut down the windows and doors to completely trapping the Lestrange and Crouch junior. They backed out from the house and soon they felt the earth rumble, they could hear panic screams coming from inside and the house collapsed killing everyone inside. They waited for few moments to ensure no one came out alive then they activated there are badges to call on the department.

Soon the air was filled with the pops from appartition from the Aurors who came running to the four people standing near the ruins , Moody asked"What the hell is happening here? Longbottom, why is your house in ruins ?"

Frank said "The Potters visited us with Sirius to tell us what happened,our wards were attacked by the Lestrange and Crouch Junior, as soon as we felt the wards collapse we portkeyed lily and Alice with the children to a safe house. We reactivated the war wards and ran out of the house sealing it completely the house collapsed and all inside were killed ." Moody nodded , he was joined by Crouch Sr and other ministry officials. Crouch Sr said " Can you clear the rubble , so that we can confirm the death of the perpetrators." Frank nodded and waved his wand with a Latin spell. The rubbles shifted and cleared away. There were four corpse , pretty much crushed under the weight, one woman and four males. Hermione felt like throwing up, she turned away and took deep calming breathes. Sirius came near her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She felt better. The aurors got to work, clearing the bodies. Crouch stared at his son's body . His expression stone like as he saw the aurors revealed the dark marks on the left arm. He nodded and apprated away.

James told Moody that they need to go and meet the wives as they would be worried. Moody agreed and said he would have the aurors to wrap but everything here.

James side apparated everyone to Potter manor. Lily and Alice came running to see how the plan worked out. Frank nodded to Alice, who smiled and ran to him and hugged and kissed each other. Hermione turned to see James and lily doing the same. Sirius was looking at her eyebrows wagging suggestively. She blushed and went in. She was happy, her plans were truly underway. Things were good. Frank and Alice then left to met his mother and update her about the situation.

She went through to the living room,soon James and the others followed her and sat down opposite on the sofas, and James said " Do you think we can talk for sometime ? We have an appointment with Gringotts in one hour." Hermione nodded so he continued as Lily joined " can you tell us about Harry in your time". Hermione felt her heart swell with love and pain , she missed her best friend immensely. " Harry was my best friend, the only person who saw me beyond the face of a buck toothed, bushy haired know-it-all swot. He was loyal and headstrong and had courage in spades. Yet I have never met someone so humble as him. He loved everyone maybe only truly hated Voldemort because that creature was reason he didnt have a family. He yearned for a family of his own. He was very proficient in defense and transfiguration. He ..." she broke down , cried remembering him. Sirius came and sat next to her , gathered her in a hug, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down, she remembered her Sirius when he comforted her in the 5th year after Harry screamed at her. She relaxed a bit on his chest. She could feel the warm hard muscle and enjoyed the safety nestled against him provided. She wiped her tears and got up and said " Sorry, he was my best friend and more of a brother to me."

Lily said " we are glad that our son had you a friend to depend on. We feeling truly blessed just for that"

James nodded and then asked" Wait does my son play quidditch ?"

Lily rolled her eyes while Sirius laughed out.

"yes he did , he was the youngest seeker seen in a 100 years. The best player after Charlie Weasley.

"awesome, pads we need to get him a proper broom and start training him."

Lily and Hermione were shocked , they scream" JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK DONT YOU DARE"

they looked at each other and burst out laughing. She ranted " I won't let me touch a broom till he is in school. His antics on a broom has left without finger nails. He is a daredevil and from the stories I have heard your worse , so please spare me and let that child grow up loving books and studying." Lily beamed at her while Sirius snorted and said " another bookworm, just what was needed, as if Lily was not enough."

Lily said" there is nothing wrong in studying and reading books."

Just the Harry stopped playing and waddled across to Sirius and said "pwfoo , ride ride.."

James started laughing, while Sirius sighed and the turned into Padfoot."

Soon Harry was riding Padfoot , James had stuck the poor child to Padfoot and because Lily glared at him he walked along Padfoot. Harry was laughing loudly and clapping his pudgy little hands, enjoying the rife immensely. Hermione felt the warm and happiness wash over her. She knew she had succeeded in the first steps of her plan.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Lily began speaking,"Thank you for saving us and making sure my family is intact. They mean the world to me and I would give up my life for them, but now I know that I am safe and I can see my child grow up strong and courageous like you said."

Hermione hugged Lily , who just did that back putting in her gratitude and love. They pulled back to hear the floo flare up. Frank came through with Neville followed by Alice and Madam Longbottom. Hermione stood to observe the old lady whom she last met during the final war. She looked lot different than then. She looked healthier and a proud aristocratic pureblood way. The Potter and Sirius welcomed Lady Longbottom as per protocol. Hermione proceed to do the same but she was swept into a hug by Augusta who was crying "my princess is back. Alas ! Greg and your parents are not here to see you. I am so fortunate to have you back where you belong." Hermione was shocked and stood still as a stone and couldn't find her voice to protest. James has this hopefully expression on his face. It pained her to give them hope. She extracted herself and said " Ma'am I am not Mia like you expected I am Hermione Granger, I ... well I was thrown back by some force while being tortured by the Death Eaters ."

"Dont worry princess, I can prove my claim." She was turned around and the hair was moved to reveal a slender neck and just behind the ear was the mark Madam Longbottom was looking for, a birth mark in shape of a star. James gasped and crossed the space between them and hugged her tightly" I knew it was you Mia-bear ...you are back finally. I never thought I would see you in my lifetime." He clung to her crying while she was shocked with the news as well... this new birth mark she possessed.

James turned to Augusta and said " we have an appointment with Gringotts soon, maybe we can join us and ask the goblin about any instructions mom and dad would have left. Lady Longbottom agreed to this and turned to look at Hermione. She was sitting on the sofa with a pluzzed expression. Hermione couldn't decide how to process all these revelations. She knew she could trust the goblin judgement.

"that is a good idea James .. I know Charles has left some documentation pertaining Hermione with Ragnok in case none of us make it through. Thank Merlin , I survived though."

sirius spoke in small voice "even death is scared or her and Minni"

Frank snorted and Augusta turned and said " he should be I am tough nut to crack"

"Hear Hear" said everyone.

They all got ready to go the bank. James activated the portkey send from bank and they left Potter manor In swirl of magic.


	3. Chapter 3

James and the others landed in the private room of the bank. A goblin entered the room, James greeted him" may your enemies hold end in your hand". The goblin greeted back " may you vaults fill with gold and you enemies die at you feet, Director Ragnok will met you shortly." He exited and the wizards am witches sat patiently waiting for the head of the goblin horde.

Hermione was nervous and couldn't keep her hand from shivering. Sirius saw this and kept his hand on her to calm her. She felt the warm hand covering her and took comfort in it. She felt a sense of assurance in it. This was notice by everyone else and James gave Sirius a look. He knew that meant trouble but never before has he felt this need to protect and comfort a witch. 'Consequences be damned' Sirius thought.

Soon the goblin chief entered, he glanced around the room and turned to James and said " Lord Potter, I am glad to hear your safe, there are numerous rumours going around, you being dead among them, same goes for you Lord Black and Longbottom."

Sirius was shocked when he was called Lord Black, he thought ' that means I am not disowned anymore'. The goblin seem to be reading. His mind and said " only your grandfather the patriarch had the right to deny your Lordship but he has named you his heir when you were 12. So you are in name Lord Black but would be required to claim the ring to be fully stated as Lord Black, though the Earl of Blackmoor is your official title and cannot be taken from you."

Sirius nodded and decided to claim the ring. After all he need the power the position of Lord Black to ensure the safety of his dear ones." We shall get back to you soon Lord Black."

The goblin leader fixed his gaze on Hermione , she felt the urge to squirm but drew comfort from the hold Sirius has on her. The goblin said" so she comes back." He looks at Madam Longbottom as he said this. She smiled and nodded, she said " enough suspense already Ragnok. The kids all want to know the truth."

the goblin gave a feral grin and snapped his fingers, a portable vault like thing appeared which opened on his touch. Inside it was a small round object similar to the sphere that is used to record prophecies. Ragnok asked James to touch the sphere with his wand. James did as instructed and she saw a man similar to James rise from the sphere , he looked smoky like memory. From the look around her, she understood it was Harry'grandfather Charles Potter. The memory spoke" Son if your Seeing then your sister has returned to your time. Augusta will explain to you the circumstances of her disappearance , but inorder to ensure she is your sister all you should do is put the necklace your mother and I have entrusted with Ragnok on her. If she is our Hermione, it will glow gold and settle against her, otherwise it all remain same. James take care of you sister. She is our princess. I love you son." James and Sirius had tears in their eyes while everyone else seen sad. Hermione understood that. Charles Potter was a well loved man. Ragnok presented the box containing the necklace to James , who opened it and took the necklace and gave it to her. Hermione' hands shook as she held the chain. She couldn't decide to put it on her not. Calling all her Griffyonder courage she tried it on. As it feel against her chest it started glowing and turned a brilliant gold finally settling against her chest.

she sat down, her world seem to be crashing around her. She was not Hermione Granger but Hermione Potter. Everything till now, all the insult and taints and the bloody craving from Bellatrix was meaningless. Sirius seeing her state wanted to comfort her, he went to her and kneeled in front her. She looked deep in thought. He hugged her. The smell of peppermint and leather , Sirius, it brought her back to reality. She thought 'this is fates way of giving me a second chance to correct all the wrong done against these people. I have the power to ensure their safety and Harry's happiness. I should embrace this' she felt herself melting into Sirius, she shed a few tears for the Grangers who were wonderful parents. Once composed she pulled herself from Sirius and thanked him for comforting her. She looked at James who was glaring holes into Sirius's head. The Potter's protective streak. She went to James and hugged him and said " Thank you Jamie". James froze and pulled her from the hug and looked her in the eye, his hazel eyes filled with tears. "You remember ... you called me Jamie, no one in the world is allowed to call me that expect you." She looked up and said" No I don't but it felt right calling you so."

James nodded , he was just so happy to get his sister back, but god he needed to beat some sense into Sirius to keep his paws off Mia.

hermione then looked at Madam Longbottom and requested her to tell them what happened on her 3rd birthday.

Madam Longbottom settled down and took the tea provided to them and started" like you know , we searched a lot for you, after you were kidnapped. We could not trace you at all inspite the fact that Charles could feel you magic in the familial bond. Finally, Charles and Greg caught the guy who stole you. He submitted himself actually. His name was Quentin Zeke. He was the son of a famous seer. He took the Vertiaserum and confessed that his mother had told him about a child , a maiden to be precise who would move across space and time to save the world from terrible foes. They brought researched and found that this child should live in the future first then come back to support a griffin, raven and bear. The prophecy was like this

A maiden with a star shall save us all

moving across time to know al

A griffin, bear and raven shall be powerful

The maiden shall guide them through.

Mr Zeke told you parents that he has sent you across time to the future using a charm that would ensure your return should you be in mortal danger. His interpretation of the prophecy was that your knowledge of the future would save the world as it is now changing any or all ill fated occurrences and if what you all have informed me is right , you did indeed do that.

Hermione blushed beautifully and asked " what does the rest of it mean.

"Every old wizarding families have a animal spirit that protects them in the time of danger. These are know as totems. The Potter's totem is a griffin, Longbottom has a bear."

Sirius said " Raven belongs to Blacks", more himself rather than others.

augusta nodded in agreement and continued " we believe your support would help them achieve power and glory which you did when you gave them the credit of killing you-know-who and his death eater."

Hermione" my believe is that if they were the ones to kill Riddle it would give James and others the edge to command things in the wizarding world,which help secure Harry's future. It does help they are pure bloods and this country is too bigoted to accept a muggleborn as a saviour."

" You are a pure blood too. I know the country is in the dark ages , we don't consider blood status to understand a person ."Sirius said sternly

" I know Sirius , I am saying about general public. I didn't intend to hurt your feeling."

Lily said " I understand what your saying Mia.. I can guess what you might have to endure because you were a muggleborn.

James , Sirius and Frank were pissed, they knew what Lily had to go through even with their protection, it was hard for her, she being Lady Potter brought lot of negative comments but they were able to put stop to it many a times but now it was time for them to act out and fight this world and wash away the bigotry deep rooted in the society.

Augusta said " Princess, your presence will bring about the much needed change, before that we need to create your space in the society. The story behind your disappearance was that you were attacked and you magic was unstable and was being treated in a secure medical facility in Geneva. We can say you did your OWLs and NEWTs from there.. Gringotts can get the paperwork"

Ragnok nodded, Hermione agreed and said " I have my OWLs results from the future with me." She started digging into her beaded bag and pulled it out and passed to Ragnok who commented " you are an expectionally brilliant witch to get these scores. I think we can file this with the Swiss ministry and get NEWT scores based on this."

Hermione nodded and said thank you. Her trust fund keys and documents were handed over to her.

Ragnok turned to Sirius and said "we will start the ritual for claiming for family ring Lord Black. The Black account holder will be here shortly".

Soon enough a goblin entered the room followed by two others pushing a trolley with holding a mrithal bowl and a small box.

Sirius stood up and greeted the goblin and the goblin returned the greeting.

Sharpclaw said " it's my pleasure to see you take up your ring. Your grandfather was very particular about who should receive the ring. He said that you were the only person who can save the house from disrepute and take the house to former glory that was given to it because of its esteem ancestors.

Sirius felt the urge to roll his eyes . 'Esteemed ancestors my arse' he thought. Augusta saw this and smiled and said " Sirius, prephas you need a lesson on your ancestors. It is true the recent Black are bigoted and have been focused on purebloood and keeping family lines pure , there was a time when the Potter , Black, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass family were known as protectors and would head the society from different spheres. The Potters were know who the held claims on the buildings and architecture, clay and structures works. The Black were essentially blacksmiths and were experts in forgeries and working with metal in general. The Bones were healers , Longbottoms were farmers, herbologist and other nature related things and finally the Greengrass were potioneers who were always finding cures and if that sorts. As time went other people married into the families and the lines began to separate and the family which lived depended on each other ended up being independent and forgot their vows to Lady magic to protect the wizarding world. Today the world in divided as dark and light but during the 5 families there was also a faction called grey. The people of these families were warriors and fierce ones at that. My mother-in- law was such a lady who held on to the traditional way and once I married Greg Longbottom my views on magic being light or dark skewed. She strongly believed that magic was magic.. it is in the hands of the person who yield it that it becomes dark , light or Grey. In the recent time other people was accessed to power and are committing crime violating laws of our Lady magic. If you feel up to it I would suggest this is you oppournity to give the 5 families to power and rest everything will fall in place."

"well said Madam Longbottom. It is true it is time the old families come to power so that the wizarding world can reach it glory and it was a good time because every being on the earth was treated equally, be it werewolves, goblins, elves or anyone for that matter". Said Ragnok

Augusta Longbottom gave the goblin a regal nod and looked at her son and his friend and said " get along the ritual and we shall convene in Potter manor to discuss our future stance and also gather our allies. James and Frank nodded while Sirius looked at Hermione, she smiled and gave a slight nod. Sirius held out his right palm over the ritual bowl and took out a athame and cut his palm bled into the bowl which glowed black, the ring turned in the bowl and rose from bowl and placed itself in Sirius 's finger and sized itself to fit him. The Black diamond on either side of raven's gold head. The ritual completely successfully and goblin bowed to Sirius and said "Lord Black we welcome you to the Black families headship. May you family prosper under your control. Sirius looked at the goblin and said" Rise sir, I see you as an equal than beneath me, lets our relationship be that of a partnership benefitting both parties.

The goblin nodded to this and shook Sirius's hand and left the room. All the other occupants decided to meet in Potter manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone reached Potter manor ,waiting for them was a ministry owl explaining to them about an emergency wizagamoat meeting in relation to the triumph over you-know-who and to discuss about the situation with the circumstances surrounding the defeat. As they read the letter, they understood that not everyone was sure about the actual truth many rumours are running around and them appearing in the Wizengamot would ensure that their fame and hold on the society would be consolidated. Hermione said " this emergency meeting will help prove your ability to be leaders in the society. As Madam Longbottom said " its was the duty of our ancestors and so shall it be our. I will help you in every possible way to achieve and consolidate your position. I will ensure that my past life will be occur again. I can't bear that my Harry had to suffer due to the manipulation of few. All I ask in return of this is the utter ruin of Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, they should have no power to control anyone's life." She was ranting and every nodded solemnly.

Madam Longbottom left to talk with the allies of the Potters and Longbottom, she had always maintained the relation and kept the alliance alive, in hope of keeping the legacy alive. The political game required skill and craft that rivals the most slimy Slytherin.

The Longbottom couple left to get Frank dressed in the traditional wizengamot, while Sirius left to Twilfitt and Tatting to get the Lord Black robes. James retrieved his robes from the manor office. Lily dressed in a navy blue robes with a golden piping and the Griffinydor crest on her right side on the chest, indicating her position as Countess of Grffinydor. Lily gave Hermione a set of robes that Dorea Potter had made for Hermione, it was a black robe which was in laid with red and had gold trimming. Hermione thanked Lily as she explained that the robe had an auto fit charm on it and also her birthday mother has woven in numerous protection on it as was on James' robes. Hermione went and get ready and had arranged her hair in a French knot and put on a little make up, all while her thoughts were know how to tackle the wizarding world and ensure that Harry lives a secure life but is able to hold the mantle of Earl of Griffyonder amongst other things. The Potters including Hermione was ready and as decided among the Longbottoms and Sirius in the ministry office assigned to wizengmot member. Lily decided to take Harry with her as she was still in shock that someone wanted to sacrifice her family and child to their benefit. The future as described by Hermione had Lily to vow that she will do everything in her power to protect her family and help change the future her sister in law had to bear and fight to survive.

Once they were ready and assembled in the main lounge they flooed into the Potter suite of offices, where upon reaching Hermione conducted a sweep to detect any spying item like listening charms or some recording items and it turned up negative. James and Lily looked at her their eyebrows raised in questions and she explained her actions. James said " I never expected something like that but now I am not sure of anything. Thank you Mia for having the ability to foresee all these issues we tend to forget." Hermione nodded, just then the floo turned green and Sirius exited looking very dashing in a well cut Black robes holding the Black crest on his breast pocket and left sleeve. He wore it open and had teamed it with Black leather pants and Black silk shirt , his hair was pulled back and held with a leather strap giving him the high class aristocract look and Hermione was staring at him. She remembered her Sirius. The one to whom she was attracted to as a 15 year old. She watched him as he smiled at James and Lily, he took Harry and kissed him on his head and looked at her. She felt herself blushing.'Dear Merlin' she thought 'He looks good enough to eat.' " Hello Kitten, you look beautiful. Isn't she pup???"he said looking at her and then at Harry. Harry bobbed her head and looked at her. He didn't know her per say. He was shy and smiled at her,but kept a hold on Sirius 's robe. Hermione smiled at Harry and held out her hand. The child seem to consider her then smiled and extended himself to her. She took out and she felt her heart full. She thought ' this is my Harry. I promise you to help you live a full and happy life without any manipulation and with real friends.' Just then the Longbottoms came in with Neville and Augusta. Everyone greeted Madam Longbottom as per tradition. She returned the greeting and said" the alliance had been informed of your intention and they will support you based on your intention. I know that most of the houses had lost importance with Charlus Potter's death. They are happy at a Potter is taking up his mantle. I believe you three men have a plan. Sirius was the one who spoke " Madam, I have a plan but I need help to make it foolproof.I contacted Aunt Cassi, she has a soft corner for me because of Ma P. She gave me some paper which proves that Minister Bagnold took bribes from number of people and many a laws were passed for benefit of some group of wizard or to be more specific the dark faction who paid her and her people well. I think presenting this will help remove her. It was her and Crouch's plan to validate the use of the unforgivable and the law was misused by the aurors and others who favoured the dark tossed. Also she and some others were working on a muggleborn registry act which was to bring all the muggleborn and keep tab on them." James had a look of glee on his face. They could see the cogs turning in his head. James was a natural leader, be it of the marauders, the Griffyonder quittiach team or the house as a whole. He had a way about him to which made people see him as a person to guide them or decide things. The marauders were great at strategy and could handle any situation with an ease which was necessary as they were prankster and it was necessary to have escape plans in place when they play pranks. James said" I will hold the information Padfoot, we need the leverage and it is for sure that she would have to resign and these parchments will serve the purpose of forcing her and ensuring we can have our way for punishing the death eater. I can't wait to get Lucy and Snivelling Snape. Hermione gasped and everyone turned to her, she slapped a palm on her forehead," Malfoy and Snape will wiggle their way out because of pure blood laws and Dumbledore. I suggest passing an emergency law to ensure that everyone is questioned under Vertiaserum and checked for the dark mark, knowing that everyone will protest you will have to word it such a way that it sounds like you are trying to save the image and reputation of the purebloods. Another thing we need to focus on is Crouch Sr, he is widely believed to be Bagnold's successor and while he is straight forward man with a iron fist , he is wrong for the society and in my past he had his son thrown in Askbhan and then smuggled him out using Polyjuice potion and his wife took the son's place and died there." Everyone shuddered at the fate of Mrs Crouch and treasonous behaviour of Crouch Sr. Hermione continued " inorder to ensure that Crouch is taken out of the ministry we can play the wergild card. Frank can request for wergild for the attack on his family from the Lestrange family who comes under the Black family primacy as there is lack of heirs and heads if I am right and from Crouch family and this will break the reputation held by the man. He would be forced to step down. He may continue in the ministry but I have some plans for that." Everyone looked at her in awe. Her plans of executed well can be flawless.

Sirius said" Excellent point there Kitten, we need to play it out properly. " Sirius took out a sheaf of parchment and waved his wand over it, writing spread over the parchment and soon he had a dicta quill writing a letter to Gringotts instructing the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange be thoroughly examined and all the gallons and expensive jewels that are not heirlooms be transferred to Frank Longbottom

But held in a separate vault. He also requested a prompt response on the completion of this process.

He made a copy and gave it to Frank. Sirius said" you are free to use the funds as you see fit. I am just glad no harm came to you."

" Sirius, we thank you for the wergild though I will take some gallons in good faith and it would be best if you or rather we used the fund to develop the society. We all have been the muggle world and thanks to Lily it remains a fascinating experience. I am sure a little effort we can intergarte it here but maintaining the statue." Sirius agreed and said" my plans are more involved in cleaning the ministry. The ward Lily and I had developed for our runes project can be tweaked to throw anyone bearing a dark mark into a specially warded room and help interrogate them and have them to thrown in prison. Another thing is Mia told us about the dementor issue, the chances of them turning against us, i suggest we have them removed and develop a warded prison. I have a plan to create a type of security system which I can develop. If we get it through." Hermione looked at Sirius in awe but other seem not surprised but appreciate the logic presented by Sirius. It was well known among the Griffyndors that Sirius Black was the brain behind all pranks, he was excellent in potions,charms and runes, a deadly combination to play with. Hermione was suddenly sure of the way they had to go. The three men in front of her a had the expentional quality to lead the world and transform it. She felt Lily's hand on her arm. Lily said " they are expectional if they use their brains productively, James was so invested in being an auror and finding you , he forgot his duty towards his legacy. I want him to embrace it." Hermione nodded and called out to gain her brother and other two friends attention. She explained her plan in detail. They agreed to her. It was time to enter the chamber , so they left the room and walked towards the wizengamot meeting room in Level 10.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had returned from his trip to meet a certain someone in Nurmengard. 'It was a great trip which had to be cut short because of the blasted wizengamot.' Dumbledore thought. He took trips their regularly often in disguise. Recently he developed a portkey to travel in and out. Dumbledore thought ' I am so relaxed after spending quality time with Gellert,maybe I should smuggle him into school and keep him there.' He was lost in his musings he missed Black accompanied by Augusta ,Alice ,Lily and the kids going into the wizengamot gallery.

The wizengamot was packed . Most of the tiers were occupied and people were exchanging pleasantries. The grey alliance which was headed by Potter and Longbottom families were huddled together under a mild privacy ward and being updated on the issue.Lord Fawley and Lord Macmillan were completely supportive and agreed to the plans while others where bit held back due to inclusion of Sirius Black in the alliance. Lady Marchbanks said that she was sure Lord Greengrass would stand by our side as long as we hold the grey faction. The Greengrass family were know to be netural but owing to the fact they had a long history of Slytherins, they were counted as dark. Just then Dumbledore swept into the chamber in his multicoloured clothes which was somehow eye hurting. He looked around and spotted Frank and James in the chair of Earl of Greenwood and Griffyndor and he look shocked and his jawed dropped comically. James looked amused. Dumbledore thought" what in Merlin's name happend". He wanted to go towards James and Frank and check if it was an illusion, 'they were dead weren't they?' He was frantic but stopped by Lord Odgen who asked him to commence the session. He has no choice, 'a public confrontation won't be good, I can tell James that his son died and do some memory charms around him to forget the child and the Dursley's.' Dumbledore was happy with his plan. He sat on the Chief Warlock chair and took the gravel " Seal the door, I call emergency wizengamot session open, the floor is open for any members claiming membership and other important house announcements." James nodded to Frank and got up " Lord and Ladies, it is my immense pleasure to invite Lord Black to our amidst. He accepted the lordship to the House of Black and is joining us today. Let us welcome Lord Black." Frank got up and clapped his hands which was soon joined by the Alliance and some netural houses.

Hermione was observing Dumbledore, she found to quite comical because Dumbledore was in shock and confusion. She couldn't wait to destroy his fame and goodwill and she had the perfect tool for the first step. She looked at the section holding the reporters from various publications and there she found the person perfect for the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and comments you have given to the story. I am currently travelling hence using my phone to update. Please keep sendingw across your thoughts and comments.**

Hermione focused on Sirius descending from the viewing gallery. Sirius stood on the oath stone, which sent the people in chambers and viewing gallery into a frenzy of whispering. The oath stone was ancient magically powered artefact that judged the person swearing in. The recent times the purebloods pushed for the rule that the swearing didn't require the ritual of standing on the oath stone or swearing on ones life and magic. This action however followed by some individuals, the last ones being Lord Potter and Longbottom. Dumbledore was shocked at Sirius action, though he was sure that Sirius's oath would be accepted as he was a wizard who was powerful and his magic was clean. He has never intentional hurt anyone and always strived towards helping people but Dumbledore knew he should stop him. It was always necessary to keep Black in a situation where he was not fully accepted for his family stance, it would ensure Sirius's dependence on Dumbledore and thus would make Sirius his puppet. Dumbledore said" Sirius, my boy, you can simply swear in, there is no need to swear on the oath stone." Gasps were heard. It was always a honour to use the oath stone. Only a wizard with a pure soul and clean magic can use the stone and not be rejected. Lady Marchbanks stood up and screeched " Chief Warlock are you trying to change our ways. Please don't make decisions for Lord Black and also address him with his title not his given name. Lord Black please continue, it seems the Chief Warlock is trying to overstep his authority. Hermione and many others snorted seeing the Lady ripping Dumbledore a new one. Sirius smirked and stood on the stone and pointed his wand on his heart and said " I swear on my life and magic, to be true to magic and her gifts, to work towards the good of the wizarding world, to establish a safe and secure world, to view all humans and creatures as equals, so I have said, so mote it be" the magic swirled around him. The stone glowed gold and enveloped him. The magic shimmered and then it settled. The magics accepted his oath , the Black chair on the left of the Longbottom seat glowed golden and the crest shimmer, the house totem a cloudy raven flew towards Sirius and lead him to the seat. It perched on the chair and surveyed the assembled. Once Sirius was seat the raven flew towards Hermione and sat on her shoulder before vanishing in a swirl of magic.Everyone was staring in surprise. The press gallery was in a frenzy of activities. Never has before a family totem acting in this manner. James and Frank was staring wide eyes. James thought' that's is the strangest thing I have ever seen. What does this mean?' He shared a look with Frank who shrug his shoulder and they both looked at Sirius who sat with a stone face. His eyes were stormy with emotions.

Sirius was first shocked but years of pureblood bullshit taught to him ran through his brain , in that was the lesson if a family totem went to a person other than family, that would be mean the person would be a part of the family through magical gift mostly as soul binds. He wondered how he would go about this, he felt attracted to her the minute he saw her. The truth of her identity made him keep his growing feelings under wrap. James wouldn't be happy if he pursues his sister, his reputation was not stellar when it came to women. Soon the members were talking among themselves and Dumbledore banged his gravel. He was just as curious as others.

Once order returned in the chamber, the meeting proceeded. The other house like Nott and Quentin announced marriages and births. Soon the requirement of the emergency meeting was requested.

The minister Millicent Bagnold stood up and spoke, " it is my immense pleasure to announce that we are saved from the doom that surrounded us for a long period. The Dark Lord , he-who-must-not-be-named has been defeated and vanquished." She paused and Dumbledore was planning forward. He knew the minister would announce the triumph of the Potter child , he would be required to give his advice and he would word his speech such that the child's whereabouts are no longer known. He could not possibly let child be brought up his father and friends. That would mean Harry Potter would be brought up as a wizarding prince just like his father. The Potter though guardians of the wizarding world had the arrogance to go with the responsibility. He needed a scapegoat instead of a guardian, he was Albus Dumbledore, he would not give up his place of glory to anyone, he knew that Riddle would be defeated once he would kill Harry , which would help as a cover for him to kill Riddle , just like how he played with Andrew Potter and overpowered Gellert. He needed the glory and power that gave him. The wizarding population saw him as a advisor and saviour and always took his help whether to look after someone's estate or to guide them through life. He was lost in his thought when he heard someone raising a question" How was you-know-who defeated??"

Dumbledore turned his interest to the meeting, it was time for his speech after all.

The minister continued " as per the auror report submitted by Head Auror Moody, Lord V..Voldemort attacked the Potter household, which was under the fidilus charm , with Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper who betrayed the Potters to his master." Gasps were heard through the chamber, the minister continued "the house at the time was inhabited by Lord and Lady Potter, Heir Potter and Miss Potter. The Dark Lord intended to kill the Potter but Lord Potter put up an impressive fight, as per the memory submitted and verified by the unspeakables, we understand that Lord Black joined Lord Potter and both of them simultaneously strikes the killing blow to the Dark Lord. Further to which, they met with Lord Longbottom to update him and was attacked by the Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr who was put down by the war wards one the Ladies and children were safely portkeyed out." There was silence in the house, and everyone looked at the three men in awe. As per the statement released by the minister they had defeated the leader and his main minions. The Dark faction was in turmoil, the crimes they committed for their Lord would become their noose now.

Dumbledore was in shock listening to the statement. He had ensured that the wards on the cottage would weaken the Potter magical core and ensure their death and Hagrid had told him about the dead bodies and he himself had delivered the brat to Lily's muggle family with the letter filled with compulsion charm to mistreat the boy. There should have been some confusion, they needed him to guide them through the peaceful break, he would let the wizarding world to secure themselves in the false sense of security where they would believe that the child was the Boy-Who-Lived. When the child comes to Hogwarts then he would lure Riddle using the boy as a bait. He need to speak now to clear things and make everything as per his plans. He turned on his grandfather persona , twinkling eyes and kind personality.

"Pardon me, I was travelling when I heard the news and I believe it was the Potter's child who vanquished Lord Voldemort. If I heard right the Potters and Sirius Black was killed in combat while the curse backfired when cast on the baby Harry..."

Hermione knew what Dumbledore was playing at , she took out the Parchment which she made pairs of and had given James and Sirius .

She wrote" _Dumbledore is trying to put the focus on Harry. Don't let him do it. His biggest strength is that people never question the nonsense he spouts. Please ask him if one should believe in rumours or find the truth. Ask him as to how does he expect Harry to defend himself against a killing curse when a fully trained wizard can't do it. Try and corner him, he will twist his statements and talk in riddles making it difficult to pin him. Instead call on him for neglecting his duty and his promise. Right now we need to show down Dumbledore."_

James, Frank and Sirius read what Mia wrote and nodded their head. James stood up and said" I request for the floor to express my thoughts on the statement put forth by Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was shocked at being stopped by someone. He kept silent and gave his permission to use the floor.

James started " I would like to express my gratitude for the concern and care you have extended to me and my family. We have been through a terrifying ordeal and by grace of Lady Magic me and my brother in all but blood, Earl of Blackmoor was able to overcome and vanquish the Dark Lord named Voldemort. We both attacked him simultaneously using the cutting curse and sword of Griffyndor, which came to me at the hour of need, which resulted in him turn to dust. We have handed over the wand that he held, though it was snapped." Gasps were heard throughout chamber as snapping of a wand meant that the wizard was defeated.

James continued " Now that is my version and I have provided the memory of the same to the aurors which was cross verified by the unspeakables, so I would like to question the Chief Warlocks intention of spreading rumours and gossips of our death and my son being attacked and some curse backfire. Though I would admit he has shown magical ability and strength at a small age, he is still a child of 15months who is not in a position to defeat a person deeply involved in Darks Arts. His godfather Lord Black and myself would never let anyone to reach our families even if we are dead. I would therefore, request the wizarding world not to believe any tripe that is being spread by the gossip mongers." He looked at Dumbledore as he said this.

As Sirius looked around he could see the shift in emotion, the netural faction was looking at James with a calculated look , that would mean they could be swayed in to support them. The Dark faction looked suspicious, which was fair James and himself were big supporters of Dumbledore and did blindly follow him.

Minister Bagnold sensing the tension in the house, cleared her throat" Yes , yes , based on the proof submitted we have confirmed that the Dark Lord was defeated by the joint efforts of Lords Black and Potter. For which , I would like to give our saviours and Lord Longbottom the Order of Merlin First Class for their efforts in saving us all." Everyone in chamber applauded and the voting was quick . The three men offered their gratitude for the titles conferred on them.

Hermione was observing the proceeding with happiness but her mind was working at high speed. She needed to make plans to lock the death eater away from the society and ensure that they were free to pursue the horcruxes. She needed to start with the death eaters to ensure that her brother and friends are seen as saviour and also as strong members of the society who firmly took decisions for the good of the society. Then she would move to the manipulative coot and dismantle his credentibilty slowly. From her past she knew that Dumbledore was single minded in his prusuit. He was only concerned with Harry and everything else was not important, his that weakness would be her safe point. By the time he realises what had occurred, he would have lost his image. After revenge is dish that is best served cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore was contemplating his next move, all his plans seem to crumble. 'How did this happen? Every small detail was well thought out and excuted. He had the Potters magical weakened. He had even spread rumours to ensure the credibility of Sirius Black be dampened and thus insuring his death or him being thrown into Azkaban. He had isolated Remus Lupin and well Peter ... timid and coward that he was just need a small push to ensure that he joined the Death Eater rank. His lack of confidence and inferiority complex worked in favour of my plans. But now all of it is like spilt milk. Potter, Black and Longbottom are being reined heros. The chances that Potter family will get back its old power and influence is high. How should I prevent this?' Dumbledore was lost in his musing and the wizengamot was in deep discussions.

Hermione knew that her brother and friends had enough influence now to pull off some changes. She looked at her parchment and turned to Lily and said" I think some new and emergency rules are quite necessary to ensure the future is secure." Lily nodded and replied" I think the ward to catch all dark mark bearers should be put in effect. It would be the best bet. Me and Sirius can pull it off, if you also help we can manage."

Hermione nodded and proceeded to jote down points for her brother.

James read the points and nodded just enough for the ladies to see his acknowledgement and then passed the same to Frank and Sirius. Sirius read and smirked. He thought ' couldn't think of a better prank to screw over many of the pureblooded idiots. This would ensure them a one way ticket to many of the bullshit preachers to Azakban or better yet through the veil.

Lord Abbott stood up and asked for permission. Dumbledore gave his with wave of his hand.

" I would like to request the minister and head aurors to disclose the plans they have for the followers of the dead Dark Lord. We collectively have lived in terror and have suffered loses of near and dear ones. The offenders have got away and we know the manipulation in play to keep some of them from hands of law."

James saw the opportunity and nodded to Sirius who stood up and said " I second the request from Lord Abbott and suggest that all people caught should be tried publicly and with Vertiaserum, that would ensure the credibility of the person argument of innocence. I pled to reform the rule where purebloods need not take Vertiaserum to conform their statement."

The chamber exploded in a series of murmurs. The light and netural faction seem to agree to back Sirius while the Dark faction was furious.

Dumbledore was furious for the point being brought up. He thought'This would be a serious issue if the Death Eaters were to testify under the truth serum, that would result in execution or imprisonment, that would mean when Tom would regain his body , there would be lack of his followers and it would be easier to defeat him , thus I would lose my importance and anyone can defeat Tom can get his position and Potter family would regain their pull in the society and I would become a nobody.

I should try to prevent this and restrict the offenders to Azkaban so that Tom can free him as per his need.'

Dumbledore said " I agree with your suggestion but we should learn to forgive and be human and avoid the blood on our hands, we can punish the guilty by sentencing them to Azkaban where they can repent their mistakes and they can get a chance to make amends ..."

Frank got up and said " Chief Warlock, have you finally lost you capacity to think or are you way to delusional to accept the truth. My family was attacked by the death eater on multiple occasions and the only option I found was to kill them or be dead yourself. They have no feeling nor conscience to kill and torture anyone be it man, women or child. I speak as a peer of the society and as a Auror , they deserve no mercy nor a chance. I hope the safety of hundred over the redepemtion of few. Right now that is the option, we have to excute the guilty and ensure the future is safe and that would be a lesson for every future offender."

Frank heartfelt speech was met with silence and then every stood up and applauded. Everyone agreed with Lord Longbottom. Dumbledore thought ' I better agree or I will lose my face before the wizarding world.'

He said " I respect the feeling of Lord Longbottom and the emotion behind his thoughts and seeing the response this is a mass decision. I suggest we vote it as an emergency law and go forward."

Hermione looked and Lily who gave a sigh of relief and smiled. Lily said " that would be a first, never before has it happened that Dumbledore had to accept our decision."

Hermione smirked and said" this is just the beginning, we have a long way to go."

Lily looked at baby Harry in his carrier , a gift from her parents, who was sleeping peacefully, thanks to Mia, he still had parents and definitely no dreadful scar like the golem had.

Hermione turned her attention to the chamber below where the emergency law for execution of the guilty death eaters were going on. She thought ' this is a definite sign that things are going my way. Fate is moving in my favour to ensure that the future is secure and Harry here can grow up to the normal boy he yearned to be.'

Sirius took the floor again and spoke " Lords and Ladies, I applaud your decision and the strength you all have shown in this period of crisis. Everyone of you have shown intergrity and courage in deciding to stand behind our request to change rules and bring in equality of trial and punishment for all. We truly hope that we will be able to bring peace in our world and take wizarding Britain to world standards as it was before , while keeping our traditions alive"

Sirius took a traditional bow and went to his seat. He nodded to James who smiled and winked at him.

James thought 'padfoot can talk himself out of Azkaban if he wants.' and smiled

Dumbledore then banged his gravel and said " any further notices ??"

Everyone remained silent

He continued " as this emergency meeting moves to a close I would like to express my gratitude to Lord Potter , Black and Longbottom for their services to the wizarding kind. You have done the right thing and ensured the safety of many. Yet I would like to stress that forgiveness is the key to humanity.

Well past is past and with a bright future ahead of us let us work to ensure it is peaceful."

He paused for a a minute and continued " i adjourn the meeting."

The members dispersed and Dumbledore moved quickly to catch up with Potter and Black. He needed an inside story.

Meanwhile Hermione knew Dumbledore would be out to catch James and others to get information. She took Harry carrier which had a featherweight charm on it,she cast a ward on the carrier such that only she and Lily would be able to see it and took Lily hand and met the men near the chamber door. She told them to move quickly as Dumbledore was gaining on them. She manoeuvred them carefully through the crowd and towards the office belonging to the Potter family.

Once inside she closed the door and warded it against intruders while Sirius following her suit starting sweep searching the places for any listening charms or the sort.

Once everyone was settled, James called for their elf , who delivered the refreshments. Hermione sat down with a parchment and quill and began writing down names.

Lily walked over and read the names , her face set hard as stone.

Once she was done, Hermione handed it to Sirius who went over it and passed it on.

James who finished it was thinking seriously and then spoke " we need Ami Bones to get these people without getting questions thrown on us."

Sirius agreed and said" she is in an good position to nab them and put them under questioning."

Frank put in " Actually , throw in Mad-eye, it will ensure that everything does flawless. He would love the rule of giving Vertiaserum to every other suspect just to ensure that they speak like a Parrot."

James was nodding his head. He spoke " we need to get Ami and Mad-eye here without anyone noticing."

Hermione suddenly remembered her dear professor Lupin. She said" you guys need to contact Pro... I mean you need to contact Remus. I totally forgot about him in all this mess." She rubbed her hands over her face.

" Dont worry about Moony. I have kept him updated. Told him to tail the rat. No don't worry, moony has more control than me. He has the rat in sight ." Sirius informed them, just then the floo flared and out stepped a much younger, less scarred version of Remus Lupin holding a cage that contained a terrified rat trying to break lose. Sirius looked at it and then turn and said " I take back what I said.. he has the rat in a trap." And broke out laughing. Remus shook his head and whacked Sirius on his head. James sighed and hugged him and said sheepishly " I am sorry Moons. Been a bit busy lately."

Remus smiled and said " I know. I completely understand. For once this idiot finished his story without any issues and I have been busy myself and shook the cage at James.

He actually came to me crying, just after Sirius came to me and showed me the memories of that happened and swearing a wizards oath. He sure is the drama queen.

Anyways, the rat came all crying and snivelling, that Sirius betrayed you and Lily to Voldemort and now both of us were in danger. I consoled him and gave a drink laced in sleeping draught, he stupid even for a rat, drank it and passed out. I forced him into his form and put him in the cage. I heard the wizengamot meeting on the wireless and came through once it was over."

Frank smiled at Remus and frowned at the cage " he can't break out can he ?"

" Nope"

" good "

"So shall we contact Mad-eye and Amelia?"

Everyone nodded and Frank turned to the floo and threw in some floo powder and disappeared through.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued to think of al the death eaters from her past while Lily and the marauders were talking amongst themselves.

Harry woke up and Sirius went over and took the baby with practised ease and was taking care of him. Hermione paused to watch the scene in front of her. The way Sirius took care of Harry warmed her heart. She felt the happiness of victory. Yes she had achieved something finally.

Her magic and fate had finally helped change the course of history.

Remus and other were watching them both , James whispered " there is something between them, something that pulls them together. I can't explain it but my brain wants to pull them apart, she is my sister, one I should have grown up with, the person I should have protected. Padfoot he is my best friend but I know how he is with women and I don't think I can bear for him to treat her like that."

Lily shook her head listening to her husband rattle on. These guys were worse than women when it comes to their weird drama.

She said " come on James, I agree there is something between them and if it's meant to be, it will happen okay. You stay out of it ."

Remus left behind the bickering couple and walked toward the table where Hermione sat.

He sat opposite her and she looked at him. He could see a mixture of happiness and yet lingering sadness in her brown eyes. She smiled at him, a smile that looked like she knew him and probably she did from what Padfoot told him.

He spoke " I want to thank you everything you did for us. I know it was very difficult to conquer the fear and take rational decision, but I wanted to know why you chose to stay in the background."

Hermione smiled and replied " this society would never accept a witches word."

That statement said it all.

Just then the floo flared and Frank came through followed by others.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank came with family and surprisingly Professor McGongall. She came forward and hugged James and Lily and then went over to Sirius and hugged him and then whacked him on his head and said," you find it absolutely necessary to do things to send me to an early grave, don't you ? Did you really think that I wouldn't recognise you handiwork with the golum dropped of on Privet Drive."

Everyone stared at her. She truly was one smart cat.

James said," How ?? What ?? No..!!"

The professor arched her eyebrow and looked at him", just because I turn a blind eye to your antics, don't take me to be a fool, Mr Potter."

At this point Hermione lost and started laughing out at the expressions the marauders had. Everyone joined in.

Minerva came forward and caressed her chin and said " My dear child, it warms my heart to see you back with us. I wish you mother and father were with us . Alas !!"

James slapped his forehead and ran to his father's study and looked at the portraits of the elder Potter couple. It was frozen like the other in the manor. He quickly went to ward stone and chanted to unfreeze them.

The portraits awaken and looked around and his parent looked at him longingly. He understood what new they were expecting.

He nodded his head and motioned towards the living room. He then walked and could see his parents moving in the portraits.

He rejoined the group and sat next to his sister. " Mia, our parents has their portraits made but instructed me to awake them when you returned to us. I would like to introduce to you Charlus and Dorea Potter, our parents."

Hermione looked at the couple in the mantle. The man was handsome and broad with the signature messy black hair and the woman was regal and elegant , a true daughter of Blacks. Her eyes filled with tears things of the parents she lost and the ones she never knew but the truth remained that these were her parents.

Charlus said " Princess, I am sorry that I am not there with you physical but know this I have loved you with all my heart and even though this is an imprint of us, it's the truth that we have missed you all through our mortal lives."

Dorea Potter wiped away her tears and said " My dear daughter, you were my pride and I shall love you always. You have the strength and courage of the Potter but also cunning of the Black. Be proud of who you are. I have said this to James and I will tell the same to you my Mia. The house you were born to and the house you will go, they will be remembered after your conduct , wear the name as a badge of honour and live upto the name. Fate may bring different phases but you my daughter have the courage of generations, both of you are our children and we believe you will live upto the Potter name. But in all this never forget to live you life to the fullest , fall deep in love and stay true to it. We both pray to Lady Magic to bless our children and the generation to come have long and fulfilling lives."

Everyone had tears in their eyes from the heartfelt speech from Dorea and Charlus Potter. They touched so many lives and everyone missed them deeply.

Charlus then spoke " I would like to be updated on what has occurred since we last spoke son."

James took a deep breath and related everything from the beginning, from Hermione's arrival the previous evening.

By the time he was finish he was exhausted and his parents were seething in anger and other emotions. He could bet his entire fortune that Dumbledore would not have survived his parents had they been alive.

His father asked," James, why don't you have the cloak with you. What possessed you to give it to him like that. Didn't I make it very clear that it had to stay with you always?"

James looked at his father shamefaced" I am sorry dad, after your death I was lost and couldn't focus on which direction to move and welcomed Dumbledore's guidance and when he asked to examine the cloak I obliged. But I don't understand what the cloak had to do with the events."

His father sighed and said" my son the cloak was handed down by generation of Potters the cloak hold the family magic of Perevalls and the one who posses the cloaks has be masked from death himself."

James found it hard to digest but somehow felt it is true because of the events that happened on the previous evening.

Charlus continued" I don't know what it means with Hermione having the cloak and having brought it here from the future. But you need to recall the one you gave to Dumbledore."

James startled out of his train of thoughts and asked " Is that possible?"

His father nodded and said" just think about the cloak and say the true cloak of invisibility to me."

James repeated the words and felt the silky material in his hand, fluid like water and light as air. He took it and wrapped it around him and felt the cloak doing its job perfectly and realised that essentially they now had two awesome cloaks.

He settled back near his wife and son while the elves from the manor brought out refreshments and they all continued talking and discussing. Sirius and Hermione kept looking at each. Their minds on the behaviour of the raven totum. Both had million questions but were scared to go through the line of thought. Sirius knew he needed to talk to Aunt Cassie immediately before his head and heart go crazy with hope.

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting but she felt hopeful ,a lot , but her brain was currently on overdrive. She had many things to do but somehow she wanted time to stop for sometime so that she could think through about what she felt for Sirius. There was a swirl of emotions where he was concerned. Her crush from when she was 15, it didn't quite go away inspite of his death back in the future.

Thinking back now, the sixth year didn't make sense. She was in grief after Sirius's death , for some reason she was heartbroken and then she felt attracted to Ron and the jealousy she felt towards Harry and Lavender, in her heart she knew it was misplaced, it was not needed, the attraction stayed alive till Ron left them in the tent.

Then it dawned, she felt like kicking herself. There should have been potions involved, come to think they may have potioned Harry. He had told her he was attracted to someone and it would create a riot if he went through. At that time she thought it was Ginny and what he meant by riot was the Weasley brothers reaction owing to them being very protective of their only sister.

It was like jigsaw puzzles falling in place. After Ron left Harry stopped talking about Ginny and generally being obsessed about her rather he seem more focused. She felt like an idiot for not noticing.

Well she decided no more. They will never be able to get near Harry again.

She was lost in her thoughts while Harry toddled towards her and climbed onto her lap. She turned her attention to him and kissed him on the forehead, which resulted in him to start giggling. Everyone looked at the pair amused. It was a sight.

Sirius felt his heart swell, for some reason in his head instead of Harry he saw a little girl with curly black hair and beautiful hazel brown eyes. He shook himself and stood and said" guys I need to met Aunt Cassie to talk about some facts related to the House of Black and also pick her brain about Dumbledore."

James, Frank and Remus got up and went to see him out. Before Sirius could leave James put his hand on his shoulder and said " pads, we need to talk."

He replied " I know, we will . I solemnly swear that we will."

James nodded and said " Be careful."

He nodded and kick off his bike and took into the air.

James went back to the living room and sat down. He continued to watch his wife and sister play with his son. His heart felt full seeing his family here in one place. He could help shudder to think what would have happened if Hermione couldn't save them. To imagine his innocent son growing up with that vile and worthless blubber Vernon Dursley. He felt chills in his spine just thinking.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was seething and had reduced to destroying his office. He could not for his life understand where his plans had failed. Every small detail was thought out and was to be executed flawlessly. Things did happen as it was meant to be. When Hagrid delivered the Potter brat to the muggles, he told him and Minerva that the Potters and Black were dead. Well Black dead was such a good news for him. Well it reduced the effort of having to silence him. But then not only were they alive, those brats took up their seats on wizengamot against his wishes. Don't they understand that only the ones he wanted there should be there. He was the leader of light. He decided on how things ran. To make things worse those useless death eater couldn't do a mission right atleast they didn't survive. The last thing they needed were to have them blab that Snape gave them the address and the way to break the ward. It would never be traced to him but Snape was too valuable to lost and he was soul that could be recovered. His train of thought was broken when he heard the knock on the door. He fixed his office with a wave of his wand. He check the glass mirror in his desk and saw it was Snape. He calmed himself and answered " come in Severus".

He watched as the dour man came in and sat down with an angry expression.


	8. Some help plz

Hello everyone,

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and likes etc.. I would like apologise for the grammatical errors. I am not a native speaker , also while I can write financial reports and mails, I don't have the ability to write a story correctly. All this is just a plot bunny and if someone out there can help me on this story and another one I would be forever grateful. Please PM if your interested in being my BETA..


	9. Chapter 8

Dumbledore cursed his luck, he had enough problem for day without Snape's cribbing and complaining. The man had the ego of a child who needs to be coddled regularly.

"Headmaster, I see none of your plans came to fruition. All your promises for naught. First you told me that Lily died, and I saw the body, when I went to the house today, I went with hopes of her being alive. I had the potions ready to subdue her as you suggested. But now with Potter and Black alive.' He spat,' forget the potion to subdue her, I won't be able to see her properly. The property in Godric Hollow was not secure as Potter's manor. I told you we had to get it destroyed and blame it on Dark Lord.. but no you did not listen.. well now they have a place to hide away.. I hope your happy.' He ranted.

Dumbledore was seething, it was true he held back from the manor being destructed. The main reason being the Potter's were old family with lot of secrets and powerful artefacts and books which would have been in his hand if the Potter had died as he had planned. He would have named himself the benefactor of the estate and got hold of everything. Well he still had the cloak and the wand.

He calmed himself down and said in most grandfatherly voice 'Well Severus, sometimes some things do not go our way but that does not mean we sit and cry over spilt milk. Fate played her hand in favour of the Potters' and friends. I would suggest you calm down and help me make plans to ensure things go our way. They currently have to much power and wealth at their disposal. We need to ensure it is used in the direction I prefer. For all its worth they are magically powerful and to my ever dismay have the intelligence to move the masses in their favour.'

Snape was rapidly losing his patience with the old man praising the stupid Potter and Black. He played the role of spy for both sides to further himself and the risk he took to do it was nothing compared to Potter or Black. They were nothing compared to him. He was a successful potion master but did not have enough funds to expand himself. His stupid weak mother was a Prince for crying out loud but she married the delinquent muggle abuser Tobias Snape and was disowned by the Prince family forcing him to be at the mercy of Voldemort and Dumbledore, otherwise he would have claimed Lily as his chattel or something using pureblood laws,but Potter had more social standing now. How he wished the Dark Lord had done his job and kept his promise about Lily.

He nodded and said 'Well, what plans have you laid for the coming times. I am sure Potter, Longbottom and Black are not fighting amongst themselves to be in your presence, from what I see.'

'There is no need to be sarcastic my boy. Like I said the plans we made didn't work out as expected, despite them being alive the ace in our hole is the prophecy. I am sure the child we placed on the Dursley doorstep is an illusion, so no point on dwelling that, I was distracted by Minerva's presence to actually scan the child and the passive scan had showed low magic levels, my plan was to go back later put the blocks on the child to ensure he cant access the family magics or his own magically reserves beyond a limit.' He said in low voice, his employment of occlumency alone kept his rage in control.

'From my understanding Headmaster, they are not willing to speak with you as such now. Whatever plans you make will be difficult to implement as they are essentially out of reach,' he sneered.

Dumbledore was losing his patience with Snape's attitude, but he was a precious resource as a potion master with no moral side to speak of. He said 'I know that my boy. I don't intend to act directly. My plans are to approach them through someone else who is my trump card, she will ensure that they will be loyal to me once more. This is where I will require your expert service. I will need your blend of loyalty potions and some magic dampening ones like before. Also, since James' sister is back with them, while I admit I did not know of the development, is a blessing in disguise.' Dumbledore folded his hand on the large table and continued 'from what I remember, she was a weak child and was attacked as a child and was in a facility aboard somewhere. We will require some potion to counteract whatever treatment she received.' He walked to his book self and pulled an old tomb. He turned to a page earmarked and read it and then handed it over to Snape.

Snape read the instructions and description on the page and felt giddy the potion was essentially to drive a person mad as the magic would start eating them from inside. The person who ingest the potion would slowly lose the ability to cast, instead any spell would result in driving the person over the edge. It would work slowly for normal person like Potter or Black, but someone with a history of trauma would be an easy target.

He nodded, 'I require some materials, rest can be acquired from the school storage.'

Dumbledore clapped his hands and said 'excellent, purchase any required material and charge it to the school funds. I am hoping all the potions can be ready to be administered soon. Also, since I have convinced Slughorn to retire, you will have no issues to work in the potion room and takeover his position. He will be announcing it soon and hoping that you will be willing to takeover from him as there is no one better to the position.' He smiled at the dour position. Slughorn for all intent and purpose was an excellent teacher and encourage talent, the result being a high number of potion experts, a huge number went into healing and auror force, which was not a necessity. A healer and an Auror need to be elite professions only meant to be occupied by people he felt was worthy enough. With Snape being the teacher, he can control the ebb and flow of careers going forward. He worked hard to ensure that there was no competent DADA teacher over the year but sometimes it is hard to keep that in check, well now one more subject to control and he will ensure no can surpass him. He is the leader of light and one of the powerful wizards, no one had the right to be ahead of him.

Snape nodded, it was a good position. The castle was Dumbledore's strong hold and he could do as he pleases without any repercussion. He said 'I will take your leave now and begin the work on the necessary potions. I will have the loyalty and magic dampening one's ready by the end of this week. The other one requires a fortnight to brew, if I get all the ingredient and began immediately.'

Dumbledore nodded, and he watched warily as the man stormed out. It was risk to keep him near the school but if he can keep his tendencies and sadism in check it would not be hard. Snape's obsession on Lily Potter amused him to great extent. It was obvious he wanted the woman, nothing more than a slave, simply because she was James'.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind and then he had to visit his next accomplices. He stood up and took the ward down on the portraits of previous headmaster. He walked over to the floo and tossed some powder and said, 'The Burrow'. He looked around the hovel and saw the youngest of the Weasley in the play pen. The Weasley matriarch rushed in through the door.

'Hello Headmaster. How are you? Shall I serve you some tea and cake.'

'Haa , Molly I would love some tea and cake, please join me and ward the place, I have some important matter to discuss with you.'

Molly nodded in understanding and flicked her wand toward the kitchen to get the necessary thing going to serve tea and cakes. She then stalked upstairs and cast a spell to put all her children at home, expect the youngest to sleep. She didn't want them interfering. She only had hope for Percy and her youngest, the rest were too much like Arthur.

She came back to the dining room and put up the ward to prevent eavesdropping and check her clock to ensure Arthur was still at the ministry.

She sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He took a sip of the tea and kept the china back on the weathered table with a grimace.

'I hope you have been following the news, it is much to my dismay that the plan we made lay in tatters. No worries though sometimes a setback gives a games chance for better steps ahead. While I agree we lost the Potter and Black vault access we still have the other orphan funds which I made sure in my controlling interest. We have to be satisfied for the time being or rather till the time, you Molly can bring my plans into effect.'

Molly shot him look at the mention of new plans. She was in this only for the wealth. She was forced to marry into the Weasley family by her father and brothers, they didn't agree with her view that they didn't have much wealth. Her father made sure she had to obey whatever Arthur ordered but to her luck he was a weak-minded fool who could be manipulated easily. She played him well enough to ensure that her will was the law in the household. What angered her most was the Prewitt wealth went on a freeze as soon her idiot brother got themselves killed. It can only be accessed by Charlie when he is 21. Till the time she had to rely on her useless husband for any kind of finance. Dumbledore was a blessing, he came to her asking for help, she would have done it free ask he had ensured her record was clean from some mistake she made while in school. But he was generous and ensured a handsome amount every month, it would pay for some luxuries and comforts over the years. She kept it separate and used it carefully such that no flag were raised in Arthur or the elder kids minds.

Dumbledore sensing her willingness already continued outlining his plans. Molly was not involved in the Order but she would be respected as her late brother were great and honourable aurors. Gideon and Fabian died tragically but Molly didn't get the the control of their family wealth as he expected, well no worries it was nothing compared to the Potter and Black. The idiot twins has their wills sealed with the goblin until Charlie Weasley attained the age of 21 and the requested unsealing.

He took a bite of the lemon cake and continued, 'it is imperative that you need to integrate yourself with the Potter and Longbottom family immediately. I need to ensure they do not stray from the light. Sirius Black is bad influence on them. He is after all a Black. I have some potions to make things easy, I will have them out to you soon. Meanwhile try to be familiar with them and get some favour in. I am sure they will appreciate your help and of course your excellent cooking.'

Molly blushed at the praise and nodded her acceptance. She said ' I will ensure it Headmaster. I think it should be easy as Ron is their brats age and I can arrange a play date and include them and then work from there.'

Dumbledore gave Molly an approving smile and excused himself to return to Hogwarts. He returned to his office and sat down behind the large desk and looked through the window. He had long way yet. The minor ones out of the way, now he needed to ensure that the poor death eaters were pardoned or at least to ensure their punishment were not harsh. They were misled by Tom. They could be turned back to the light for the greater good. He settled in seat, while the cogs in head turned to make plans to integrate him as a figurehead for the magical world. It was important at this stage as while he was the headmaster and chief warlock he needed a place in ICW to ensure they do not interfere into the matter in Britain. A minor setback was no issue, he will be back on top. He ensured it with some well placed plans which was in motion. He will ensure that he is at the helm of the wizarding world after all there no one better than him to guide the world than himself.


	10. Chapter 9

Sirius Black was on the way to meet his Aunt Cassie. He shook his head, she was not someone he would have willingly contacted earlier when he believed Dumbledore blindly, but circumstances had changed, and he was now Lord Black. He was glad for the navigation runes he had built in when he enchanted the bike to fly, it allowed him to let his mind to wander while the bike essentially drove itself using the coordinates he entered, and the anti-crash charms help to keep it in track. He let his mind wander through everything that happened in last 48 hours. His acceptance of the ring and lordship had put an overload of information in his head, he had long denied the magic and shrewd nature the title or rather the family magic and heritage granted him, his need to be recognized different from his parents lead to him denying his family heritage and magic. His grandfather had made the heir apparent when he was 7, the first magical influx age. Thinking back that alone was one of the reasons which drove his parents and other relatives over the edge as they waited for his grandfather to die and take control of House Black. It never really happened and even him running away did not give them the satisfaction as apparent his grandfather did not disown him. His mother would be disappointed. He laughed at the thought of his mother's reaction to his accession. He checked the bike navigation panel and saw that it would take him 5 more minutes to reach Chateau Noir, his aunt's official residence.

He passed through the wards easily. If it was anyone else, they would have been fried to death just by the external wards alone. The Blacks were nasty and hell hounds when it comes to wards and safety.

He parked the bike and walked to the large door. He could feel the ward layers testing him. He knew his aunt was crazy, but this was paranoia and special level of mad. Shaking his head, he was about to knock when the door opened, and an elf bided him inside. He followed the elf to the large sitting room furnished tastefully in rich beige and earthy tones, unlike Grimmuald Place there were no obvious Slytherin colors, while he liked the green and silver, his parents went to great lengths to prove their Slytherin house loyalty, the house had green couches for crying out loud, he didn't have to go there, as Lord Black he could use the Country House in Devon near the Potter Manor as his official residence.

Chateau Noir always held a special place in his heart. His grandfather and grandmother stayed here essentially, and all his good childhood memories were here. His parents were very hard to deal with and they were his escape till he met the Potters, but then Mum P was a true bred Black. She was his grandfather's sister and his absolute favorite. Thinking about the Potters' brought Hermione to his mind. He still didn't understand what it was about her, his magic was alive near her. He felt his existence was around her. He really had to get his head and feelings around her before he upsets Prongs. Best friend or not, James would kill him, period.

He looked around and saw his Aunt seat on the couch with a tea service ready. 'Well she was expecting me. That would make things easy. She knows everything that happens in the ministry. Well actually the wizarding world.'

He walked up to her and greeted 'Well met Aunt Cassiopeia. Hope you have been well.'

She replied 'Well met Lord Black. I have been well and hale. It is my pleasure to know that you have come to your senses and taken the mantle my brother entrusted to you. Come and sit with me and partake in some refreshments.'

He nodded and sat opposite to her.

She continued 'I know of everything that happened and lad it warms my heart to know that half-blood filth has been wiped from the world and you have taken your head out of Dumbledore's arse..'

Sirius felt his temper rising and then realized what she said was essentially true he and his friends denied everything related to the family legacies entrusted on them by Lady Magic and followed Dumbledore and if it had not been Mia, they would be dead or in prison. He poured himself some tea and took a sip and kept the china back.

'Aunt Cassie, I know I have made mistake and I deeply regret it. In these 48 hours, I have learnt a very hard lesson, but now I vow to you and grandfather that I won't let the House of Black down. All through my childhood I tried to stand apart from the family, but I took the wrong path for it. I realize now what I should have done. I will redeem this house and will bring it to the glory it deserves.' He said with passion and he felt the family magics stirring around him, it was happy and acceptance of his words.

'Sirius, my lad, I never once blame you for staying away. Our family has been misguided and lost for a long time. My brother was a great Patriarch, but he had limitations placed on him, unlike him you have a clean slate as you are indeed the white sheep of the Black family. Anything you do will redeem the family. Your oath in the Wizenamgot and your friendship with Potter and Longbottom will give you a better chance than my brother.' She said, she reached over and took his hand. He was quite surprised; the Black were not big on showing affection to their children. His aunt continued, 'Lad, I will not influence you in anyway but follow your heart, it has always been right, and you will reach your goal.'

His throat felt tight and just nodded. He drank his tea and continued, 'you would have known all that happened, but what concerns me is that Dumbledore is adamant to prove that Voldemort was vanquished by Harry. He had sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry, assuming his parents were dead.'

'So, the codger is trying to enforce the prophecy.'

'What prophecy?'

'From what I heard a prophecy was apparently given by Cassandra Trelawney's niece about a child born in the seventh month. From what I hear it was fake, but you know, if we want we can make any prophecy self-fulfilling, it human nature more than fate. That is what Dumbledore is trying.' She thought for a while and asked, 'you are the child's godfather, you had full authority on the child should merlin forbid his parents die right or his aunt Miss Potter.'

Sirius nodded. She looked pensive' but I don't think giving you the child was his plan.'

'No aunt, I don't think so, from what I understood he was planning to drop the baby off with Lily's muggle sister'. He felt furious just thinking about it. The memory of golem on the doorstep filled in with fury. He controlled his breathing. He said, 'James is not happy at the turn of events and he decided to take up the lordship just, so he can keep his family save from Dumbledore, which he was advised not to, I never attempted as I was under the believe I was cast out and my heirship was cancelled.'

His aunt bristled at that comment, she spit out 'you were never cast out nor was there a time when you were not the Heir Apparent. Your so-called parents never had any authority in the family. No matter what your mother did she will never be able to blast anyone from the family until and unless your grandfather decided it. For Merlin sake, Andromeda was not disowned nor were you. Our next generation of Black expect you and Andromeda lost their way, you fought back at every step while Andy eloped, which was a good decision for her own safety.' at this point his aunt was ranting.

'Anyways no point raking but the past. I rather talk about the future and what it holds for House Black. I believe you will create an alliance with Potter and Longbottom, 'she asked.

He nodded to that, he wanted to ask her about the totem. He knew she was aware of what happened in the wizenamgot, but she was adamant on discussing other matter before that.

He said 'Essentially we will create a new front other than dark and light. The neutrals till now did not have much leadership or resources and they tend to vote in the direction of the dark faction to avoid problems but somehow the so-called light faction are not all unicorns and rainbow and have not done any favors to the public, rather the entire light faction is making things easy for the dark to rise beyond control. I feel Dumbledore in his position as Chief Warlock as passed laws that restrict the power of the Noble and Ancient House. I remember the recent marriage law which essentially makes the female chattel to the husband, whatever the blood status might be. Another one being, a wife cannot inherit the estate of the husband rather the it is held in trust for the heir if any to be of age. These laws are simply horrendous and is not valid in the current conditions where we were fighting a war. I will be working to repel it. All the houses that lost their Lord or male members have the wealth in trust and widows and kids are living on a small stipend unless the person who died has ironclad will.'

His aunt nodded and said 'that one law alone smells so foul. Do you know that the ministry or rather the court who executes the estate has authority over the estate and your headmaster has had unprecedented authority over various estate of war orphans?'

Sirius raised his eyebrows to that statement. She smirked and continued 'I see no reason to repeal it, rather amending it would do the trick. One, if the spouse of the concerned person is in a healthy mental condition she should be allowed to inherit the estate with the clause that she has complete authority over all transactions, but should she remarry the estate shall be treated separately from current spouse's holdings. If incase, the person who inherit the estate is underage, the person handling the trust should be the goblins and a solicitor or steward. Incase of any situation where in there is no will present the entire estate would be frozen until a person can claim the title or estate with legitimate proof like the inheritance test with the goblin.'

Sirius could see the logic behind it. Repelling the law could lead to many people being cheated or misused. If it was amended they could try to make it foolproof and make things better for the families who lost members to the war. He needed to discuss the law with James. When it was passed himself , James and Frank protested against it in the Order meeting but as usual Dumbledore blamed the dark faction but he could see Dumbledore's hand in it and they had gone to the goblin to make a new will and filed it with them such that should anything happen Lily, Alice and the kids would be safe.

Seeing his acceptance, she continued, 'I would also suggest and audit from the Goblin's side to ensure that there has been no misappropriation of fund till date, and that the trust has been functioning for the benefit of the concerned parties.'

'Other than that, you need to get a copy of the new laws passed in the recent period I have a feeling, a good portion of it needs to be repealed or amended to make it useful for public,' she said. He nodded and the plan forming in his head.

Sirius took the chance to say what was concerning him, 'Aunt Cassie, you already know the reason I am here. You would have heard what happened today, with the totem and James' sister.'

She quirked one eyebrow at him and asked 'What about it. She is your soulmate, the Black Matriarch, quite powerful one I say. When Dorea lost her, she was devastated but your grandfather's friend a seer assured her that it was the right course for the future. If she was not lost in time, this timeline would have ended in suffering for her house and ours. The lady Cara insisted that the Potter give up the search and spread the rumor that their daughter was magically unstable and was undergoing treatment. As much I hate the male dominance in this society, it was a blessing. No one was concerned of the daughter of House Potter including Dumbledore. His focus was on the Potters' son and now grandson.'

Sirius was shocked at how easily his aunt explained everything. 'Really, soulmate… Black Matriarch.. what the blood hell is what happening. How will he explain this to James. Then again she is mine or rather we belong with each other.' He felt a sense of happiness fill him. Just the thought of her with him made his magic sing in ecstasy.

Cassiopeia continued 'A family totem would present itself to the important family members. The Lord and his Lady and the heir or heiress at the time of need. When the raven flew to her, she was already chosen as the Matriarch. She would have more power than any female member in the family and is above all males other than you. You must bring her here. I have some item in a vault box that can only opened by the Black Matriarch. She would be one after a long time. The last Matriarch was the wife of Lord Cygnus Black I whose wife Phoebe Black nee' Greengrass. From what was written about her, she was a force to reckon with just by herself, they both were the perfect couple.You have a great task ahead of you and your mate dear. No pressure.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. He could feel the pressure ahead of him. The bloody hard task of putting the House of Black back up to the respectable figurehead it was. By Merlin, what crimes did he do to have weird relatives like Bella and Cissa for family. Well his first step was disowning them.

He took a deep breath and continued, 'Well Aunt could you loan me some more information that might be useful to me during the coming days.'

She smirked as she called her elf and advise it to fetch the set off parchment on her table in the study along with the dairy. The elf popped out and returned with the item she asked for. It was a bunch of papers outlining facts about every other person in the ministry and others holding important information. As he leafed through the material he was really surprised, it was gallons worth blackmail material and totally useful to bring things their way. The information about the Dumbledore family and other relevant details will be useful to bring down the old wizard.

He sat there for few more hours to discuss general house matter regarding the estate as such. His duties included handling the business and other properties maintenance. It was tedious, and he was ready to wreck his head when she recommended appointing a Steward to engage in dealing with the business and property related to the house.

She said 'Your friend the werewolf would be ideal as he is unemployed and highly qualified. Other than just the position would give him a better position in our world.

It was something he had thought about, it would protect Remus from Dumbledore and he would have better prospects with the Black name attached to him.

He will discuss it with James and both could convince him or make Lily do it.

He checked his watch, it was 3 hours already since he arrived, he needed to get back before night and be ready for whatever would the next day would bring.

He stood up and kissed his aunt's hand and bid her farewell and exited the property and entered the co-ordinates of Potter Manor and revived the engine. He was soon on his way home.


	11. Chapter10

Hermione was slowly waking up and was aware of her surroundings. She felt very comfortable in the large soft bed and comforter, especially her last sleep was on lumpy mattress, if that could be classified as sleep. The events from the last 48 hours or so flooded her brains. She began feeling overwhelmed from everything that happened. The sheer weight of the event and the things she had done since she landed in this timeline blew her mind. Everything from the Potters, Longbottoms and the marauders in general, the highest point in all this is her brother Harry or rather her nephew now had his family even Neville has coherent parents and would grow to achieve his potential, which she knew was immense but his lack of confidence in the previous timeline was the result of a broken women who tried to keep her last family members safe and away from the world . She vowed she would do everything in her power to prepare Harry. It was his destiny to face the evil. She knew this long ago, not from the prophecy that fraud spouted and she highly doubted if Voldemort was the dark lord anyways. He was just a small mind revenge bend individual who was a Slytherin to the core and had managed to manipulate the stupid purebloods into doing his own dirty work and essentially kill amongst themselves and any others he deemed a threat.

Her thoughts were back on Harry and his destiny as a memory began filling her mind, about what happened during the holidays before the 6th year. The Grangers always provided her with lot of freedom and she had used it to go into Diagon Alley to collect some book to prepare for the year. Since she knew it was less safe for her to walk around the place, she had disguised herself so well that, even the Order members in the Leaky didn't recognize her as she flooed in.

She went straight to Flourish and Blotts to first pick the books Harry had requested for. He had asked for book on Animagus transformations and occlumency. She searched the place from top to bottom and finally got frustrated and enquired with the store assistance, who informed her that the Chief Warlock had put a ban on the storing the books and since the owners were half-bloods and he himself was a muggleborn he could not take the risk. Hermione was shocked but had reasoned that since it was wartime Dumbledore wanted to ensure that such information was not easily accessible to Death Eaters. She made her other purchases and started to leave when she felt a shimmer in the air. She felt a draw toward the alley near Gringotts and decided to explore the area. As she walked the lane, her eyes feel on old storefront, the peeling board said Caudex.. Her mind supplied books, she thought it must a second-hand book store the Weasley's frequented. From her experience she knew that all second-hand stores would have a treasure trove in them if someone took time to sift through them. If she was lucky she might find something useful for Harry in the shop.

She quickly entered and looked around to see piles of tomes and other books stacked around everywhere. She began searching,while she was trying to reach a book she slipped, and hand steadied her. She was startled and turned around with her wand in her hand. She saw an old woman in front of her.

She held on to her wand when the woman began to speak, 'Hello Dearie, I was wondering when I would see you. What you look for is always here, but now is not the time. The freedom your kin of blood and heart yearns for is denied from his birth. The binds will only break when faces his fabricated foe. His true foe hides behind lies and manipulation and you are his savior while he would be the savior to Lady Magic. He will stand the test of time and be reborn, but his suffering and pain eradicated from his memory.'

Hermione knew who the woman was referring to, Harry, no he could not die. He was the savior while she was just a know it all, how could she be his savior. Where was Dumbledore in all this?

She replied, 'Who are you and why are you not informing all this to Dumbledore?'

The women laughed at her statement. She replied, 'Your brother is Magic's child but he must face the test of Destiny, to prove himself worthy, but our Lady Magic is nothing but kind and patient. He has faced every hurdle fate and destiny has thrown on him with grace and intelligent and he is truly the Magic's chosen one. Lady Magic feels his reward is his rebirth and the lives of his dear ones, to cut the cord of the puppeteer. Your loyalty will take you there before him. You will pave his way and be the power behind him. You will the family and his strongest ally.'

For the first time in life Hermione was rendered speechless. She opened her mouth to protest all this and to ask the lady to help her save Harry. He should not have to suffer more than he is already. As if reading her mind, the lady said 'my child, you shall remember all this when the time is right and then I want you to come here to my shop. I will give everything you need to help Magic's savior to reach his true potential for in this life he is crippled beyond repair.'

Then she was covered in mist and the next moment in her childhood bedroom at the Granger.

Just as the memory faded again, Hermione realized what the lady had informed her. She felt a clarity for all that had occurred. She had to speak her brother and friends. They needed to be in the loop. She hopped out of the comfortable bed and went to use the loo to freshen up. She looked around and was impressed by the bathroom. It was large with clean marble floors, with a granite countertop and dark wood cabinets. On the far side was a walk-in shower stand and opposite to it was a large bath. It was luxurious in one word and it overwhelmed her greatly. Her last proper bath was when Ron had left them in the tent and Harry had suggest transfiguring one of the pots and filling it with warm water. They had taken turns and it felt like luxury given their conditions.

She forced herself back to reality and walked into the shower area and took a shower. It felt amazing to have the hot water hit her. She lathered up the soap and cleaned herself. The smells of lavender filling her senses. Once she felt clean and fresh, she wrapped herself in a towel and wondered about clothes. She didn't want to wear her old ones. She stalked out of the bathroom and spied a wardrobe near the vanity table and decided to take chance. She hoped to get some clothes she could transfigure till she could purchase some. Well, she would have figure out about the money situation before that.

She opened the large hardwood doors to the wardrobe and was surprised to find some comfortable looking skirts, jeans and jumpers along with clean undergarments. She removed the towel and took a pair of jeans and white jumper and the undergarments and dressed herself.

When she checked the mirror, she felt good as the clothes fit her perfectly, though they were bit old fashion than what she was used to. Her hair had surprised her the most. She had the Potter black hair but bit more tamer. She must have taken after her mother, from what she saw in the portraits. She had waist length hair, she searched the vanity for a comb and something to tie it up. She found the comb and a length of ribbon. She arranged it in messy braid and tied it off with the ribbon. Some of the shorter hair in the front was lying loosely and framed her face.

Once she was satisfied with her looks. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the room. She could make out where exactly she was, so she kept walking until she reached the staircase. She began her descend and just as she reached the foyer the front door opened, and she was bit startled and her wand in her hand.

Sirius had just arrived and used the front door to enter the manor. It was quiet, and he presumed everyone must be taking rest from the hectic day. Just as he stepped in the foyer, he saw Hermione standing one first step with her wand drawn. He must have startled her.

He smiled at her and playfully said, 'Apologizes my Lady. I didn't intent to startle you. I hope you are not planning to leave from here'

'Yup Definitely Sirius.' She thought. And she replied 'Oh no dear sir, I was just looking around. I hoping to know where my brother is.'

He snorted at her reply, when it dawned to her that she just flirted with her best friend's godfather. She felt her face heat up.

James hearing the noises had coming looking for the sources. He saw them both and said 'Padfoot leave her alone.'

Hermione turned to James and smiled and said, 'he is not bothering me, I was bit lost and was startled when the front door opened suddenly, war after effects, I guess.'

They both smiled at her and Sirius held out his hand, much to James' annoyance, which she took, and they walked toward the living room. Lily was on the floor playing Harry. He was giggling and clapping his hand seeing Lily build a tower using the blocks. Hermione felt her heart bursting in happiness, seeing Harry so happy. In the times he knew him, she had never seen him so happy or laugh without care. He was always guarded,never carefree. Maybe this was the reward the lady spoke about, his happiness. Harry now didn't have to suffer the loss of his parents and family. He didn't have to live with the Dursleys'. Sighing she continued to walk toward the play mat where they were. Harry turned around sensing them and got excited. He pulled himself up and started running or rather wobbling toward them. Sirius left her hand and kneeled and in a few second Harry crashed into his arms. Sirius lift him and was swinging around. The place was filled the happy cries of a toddler, who was flying around in Sirius's arms along with occasional cries of 'Pa foo'. Sitting down along with James and Lily, she could not help but remember the moments from when Sirius and Harry were together in Grimmauld Place. The hurt look in Sirius's eye whenever near Harry was obvious, while the fault was not with either of them, they were mutually hurt. Harry was a shy reversed and closed off person and Sirius was mentally disturbed from his stay in Azkaban and then his family home. He dwelt on his memories to stay sane. She always remembered his haunted looks when she went near him. She forced those thought down. It was all in her past. She was here now and had changed things. Harry and Sirius would never suffer. James and Lily would see their son grow up.

Things would be better now. She knew what she had to do.

Just as she was going to start talking the floo flared and Neville and Alice came out, followed by Frank and Augusta Longbottom.

James stood up and walk to the Longbottom, Sirius brought Harry down, who pouted, the boy loved the air even as child she mused. James and Sirius greet Frank and then kissed both the ladies' hands. They led the ladies to the couches and Lily joined them.

Neville joined Harry on the play mat and soon they were busy with the block. It was adorable to see the boy playing.

James settled down on the arm chair and Sirius sat near Frank. James called Libby to provide refreshments for everyone.

They tea and cakes were son delivered and everyone helped themselves. Once they were settled Augusta spoke, 'we need to make our moves quickly. From what Mia told us about things in the future, Dumbledore would have his plans ready and measures taken to implement them. While your rings compact most of the potions and mind-altering spell, we don't know what he would have planned.'

Hermione realized two things one that he had the elder wand with him and second that Snape would be under his command.

She said 'To neutralize Dumbledore we need to remove two things from the equation, one is Snape and second is his wand. It is very powerful. I can bet anything that most his powers are amplified using the wand. It is after all the Death Stick.'

Augusta gasped at the word. She could not believe it. She said 'Oh Merlin, that is why he guards his wand so much. No one gets to see it usually. That wand essentially is the deadliest weapon on the face of earth today.'

Hermione nodded and continued while taking in the confused expression other had, 'I understand you don't know what I am referring to.'

They nodded, and she smiled 'I am sure you are familiar with the story about the three brother and death, well the wand is essentially that death crafted for the eldest using the elder branch.'

Sirius was the first one to recover from the dumbfound expression, he started ' But… it's a just a folk story to keep children in bed.,'

'Yes.. that is what I felt too but the truth is all the legend as essentially based on an actual occurrence but modified to make it more exciting to read. My thought is they were extremely powerful wizards with extra ordinary creativity that resulted in the 3 items.'

James nodded and added, 'that makes more sense that the whole Death thing. Anyways, how do we get something like that from Dumbledore, you can't deny he is powerful, and I don't think any underhand techniques are the way to go.'

Frank seem in thought, 'from what little I understood from the stories the wand essentially has a history in blood and that would mean we need to defeat Dumbledore to rid him of the wand.'

Hermione said, 'While it is essentially factor, it is not the most important at this point. It is however highly important to remove Snape from the equation. I am sure we can bring to court and ensure a strong flushing potion, followed by 3 drops of Vertiaserum.'

Sirius barked out laughed and said 'Oh dear Godric, I love you ..please marry me..'

Hermione blushed furiously, and James whacked him on the head.

Frank smiled and continued but how do we get it into him, he is one master brewer and could smell a mile away.

Lily smirked at that and said, 'Leave that to me.. you guys have him arrested and I will ensure we have the flushing potion which not him or anyone can find. That bastard will be in Azkaban before the end of this week.'

James's face light up and said, ' Ohh I love you Lily flower… People never understand you are worse than me when vindicated.'

Lily smirked and patted James on the head.

Hermione enjoyed the scene in front of her while debated how to explain her memory to them.. Well she would enjoy this bliss for now. She preferred speaking to Lily, James and Sirius alone before revealing anything to the Longbottoms.

They continued discussing various matter about the future. Augusta emphasized on ensuring that the three houses establish themselves as neutral and provide a strong front for the other to rely on.

Thank you for the reviews and comments..!!!


End file.
